


I keep it together, So I don't fall apart.

by AriaVds, OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A sister Demaury, Abuse ? Not detailed really, Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending ? Maybe, Drinking, F/M, He keeps secrets, I can't leave my boys hurt, I'm not very nice to Lucille, Love them too much, Lucas is great at side stepping a topic, M/M, Mama Lallemant - Freeform, Man these Tags..., Marriage, Mental Ilness, Miscommunication, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The Demaury's, The more I reread my work the more I realize, This one is for all my angst whores out there, Yann is a best friend, You'll get your fluff ending, mentions of self harm, the bestest, this is kinda a childhood friends to lovers AU, yeah sounds about right
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaVds/pseuds/AriaVds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: [TRADUCTION de l'histoire du même nom par OnyourRadar]« Non. Pas de mariage pour moi. Je ne me marierai jamais. » Parce qu’il n’y avait aucun intérêt à épouser quelqu’un qui n’aurait jamais son cœur. Il ignora le regard appuyé que Yann lança dans sa direction. Il s’excusa et retourna à l'intérieur, en direction du bar. Un verre de plus, se promit-il. Et il rentrerait.--ou--Lucas commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces discussions sur le mariage. Tous ces amis se mariaient. Et lui dans tout ça ?





	1. Tu flottes à travers mes souvenirs.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I keep it together, So I don't fall apart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929817) by [OnyourRadar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar). 

> J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi lorsque je l'ai découverte la première fois ! J'ai adoré la traduire, et je profite de cette note pour dire une nouvelle fois un immense MERCI à OnyourRadar pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de poster ma traduction par ici !  
Bonne lecture ;)

Il tenait la bouteille de champagne d’une main, le fût étroitement pressé contre sa poitrine. Le goulot bien frais. De l’autre, Lucas serrait le manche d’un couteau à beurre. L’argent délicat était lourd dans sa main.

Il pouvait presque entendre les invités retenir leur souffle dans la salle, alors qu’il glissait la lame du couteau toujours plus haut le long du col de sa bouteille de _Veuve Cliquot_ à cinq cent euros. Mais Lucas avait de l’entraînement. Toutes ces années de soirées étudiantes allaient enfin porter leurs fruits en cet instant précis. Il orienta la bouteille, fit un geste sec du poignet et le pop résonnant du bouchon de liège volant dans les airs déclencha des applaudissements choqués et surpris. Les acclamations se levèrent dans la salle, et Lucas observa simplement la trajectoire du bouchon qui s’envolait loin de lui comme au ralenti.

Il ignora le léger flot de liquide gazeux débordant de la bouteille, trempant ses doigts, et éclaboussant son pantalon de costume sur-mesure.

Aujourd’hui, il se joignait à la célébration en actes et en paroles. Parce qu’aujourd’hui, l’amour de sa vie, l’homme de ses rêves, la seule personne a toujours l’avoir si parfaitement compris depuis leur rencontre fatidique lorsque Lucas avait douze ans, le seul et unique Eliott Demaury s’était finalement, finalement marié.

Et il ne s’était pas encore remis de la nouvelle. Il devait encore la laisser faire son chemin, depuis l’annonce de leurs fiançailles auprès de tous leurs amis. Toujours incapable de vraiment la comprendre alors qu’il allait se faire confectionner un costume spécialement pour l’occasion. Son esprit encore ailleurs, alors qu’il assistait au dîner de répétition, rédigeait son discours, et disait à Eliott que « _Oui ! Oui ! » _

_Bien sûr que je serai ton témoin. _

Le bout de sa langue dépassant d’un coin de sa bouche, et ses lèvres retroussées en un léger sourire. Avant même que la soirée ne démarre Lucas était sorti en quête de la meilleure bouteille de champagne que ses poches alors vides pouvaient lui permettre d’acheter. Parce que le dernier verre qu’il allait partager avec l’homme qui détenait la clé de toute son existence au creux de ses mains, et ce sans même le savoir, se devait d’être le meilleur qui soit avant qu’Eliott ne devienne un homme marié.

Lucas versa le champagne dans deux longues flutes - de beaux verres en cristal bien plus élégants que ce à quoi il était habitué - et en tendit une à Eliott.

Il avait déjà prononcé son discours, insistant sur toutes les anecdotes embarrassantes que son esprit et son cœur étaient capables de se rappeler et partager sans qu’il ne craque devant tous les invités, les amis, et les familles. Il ne leur dit pas qu’il méritait cette place aux côtés d’Eliott. Qu’il connaissait le meilleur de lui tout comme il l’avait vu au plus bas, et qu’il savait bien mieux que sa nouvelle femme, Lucille, comment s’assurer qu’il survive aux montagnes russes qu’était sa vie.

A la place, Lucas leva sa flute de champagne pour porter un toast, son regard rivé sur son meilleur ami.

« A Eliott et Lucille…que vos journées ne soient qu’un flot pur et ininterrompu d’amour…Parce que vous ne méritez que le meilleur. » Sa voix se brisa et il eut l’impression de suffoquer. Lucas fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa à ce moment, renversa sa tête, approcha le verre de ses lèvres et le vida comme s’il était assoiffé.

Ses mots furent accompagnés des acclamations de leurs amis. Il s’essuya les lèvres et cacha son sourire triste alors que les cris de Basile résonnaient depuis l’autre bout de la salle du banquet. Il ne se retourna pas vers Eliott, incapable de supporter la vue du bonheur tranquille inscrit sur chaque ligne de son visage.

Au contraire Lucas regarda partout ailleurs afin de tenir le coup. C’était une chose pour laquelle il était doué. Tenir le coup, jusqu’à pouvoir se retrouver à l’abri des regards. Il baissa les yeux vers le téléphone posé sur la table. Il était vingt-heure trente. Il avait encore la nuit à supporter avant de pouvoir s’en aller.

Il se resservit un verre de champagne.

…….

Lucas se souvenait lorsqu’à seize ans, il avait écouté avec attention Yann déblatérer encore et encore à quel point il était prêt à faire sa demande à Chloé. Ils étaient assis sur son lit, têtes renversées en arrière et le regard perdu fixant le plafond.

« T’as seize ans Yann. Et Chloé est jeune. Tu crois qu’elle a déjà envie de se poser ? En plus…qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si génial dans le mariage de toute façon. »

« Tu veux dire que t’as jamais assisté à un seul ? »

Lucas secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Ses sourcils se levèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il en faisait toute une histoire.

« Mec, tu sais pas ce que tu rates. Les mariages c’est génial. »

Lucas ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sourit en imaginant Yann en train de planifier son propre mariage. Il n’avait jamais pensé que son ami puisse être à ce point ce crétin romantique.

« J’arrive déjà à l’imaginer. Chloé remontant l’allée dans sa magnifique robe--»

« Comment tu peux savoir qu’elle sera magnifique ? »

Yann se tut pendant une seconde. Sa langue claquant contre son palet, et son regard toujours fixe.

« Parce que…parce qu’elle la portera ». Alors qu’il lui répondait cela, Yann se tourna et s’allongea sur le ventre, reposant son menton sur ses bras repliés.

« Et tout le monde fera la fête et boira. Il y aura d’abord la danse avec ma mère, puis la première danse de la soirée du marié et de la mariée. Tout le monde devra regarder quand je la ferai tourner sur la piste. » Yann avait un sourire niais au visage alors qu’il fantasmait sur son grand jour.

Lucas se tourna sur le côté, ses bras tenant son ventre alors qu’il s’étouffait de rire. Ses doigts essuyèrent les larmes qui s’échappaient du coin de ses yeux.

« Merde Lulu, qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? »

« Oh mon dieu… est-ce que tu - tu peux nous imaginer, ma mère et moi en train de danser ? »

Lucas laissa échapper un nouveau fou-rire auquel Yann répondit en ricanant à son tour. Si les sons qui s’échappaient de la bouche de Lucas sonnaient légèrement comme s’il se dévalorisait, Yann ne releva pas mais ses yeux redevinrent sérieux.

Il donna volontairement à Lucas le temps de sécher les larmes qui avaient continué de couler même après que le fou rire se soit calmé.

« Non, non. Ce serait un désastre pour toi et Maman Lallemant. Il faudra remplacer cette danse par quelque chose du genre la Danse du Témoin, ou un truc dans le style. »

Yann se rassit, les yeux grands ouverts. « Mais gros, sérieusement. Je veux une Danse du Témoin maintenant, et ça sera toi et moi. Et t’en auras une aussi, et ça sera encore toi et moi. » Il attrapa Lucas par le poignet et ce dernier se laissa entrainer en position debout.

« Viens on s’entraîne. »

Lucas garda précieusement ce souvenir, la vision de Yann le guidant à travers la pièce cet après-midi là, leurs rires rauques rebondissant sur les murs. Yann qui criait, et Lucas qui lui répondait de la même manière.

_« 1 et 2 et 1 et—Lucas ! Non, l’autre pied ! » _

_« Et ben arrête de me marcher sur les pieds alors ! Quoi l’autre pied ? » _

_« T’es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ? » _

Il n’eut jamais sa Danse du Témoin cet été là. Chloé et Yann ayant rompu six semaines plus tard. Au lieu de se mouvoir avec fluidité sur une piste de danse, habillés sur leur trente-et-un comme ils l’avaient imaginé, Lucas avait amené avec lui deux bouteilles de vodka qu’il avait volées dans le cabinet à liqueur de son père, et il avait suivi Yann shot après shot, le soir-même où les tourtereaux s’étaient séparés pour de bon.

Deux ans plus tard, Lucas lui calmait les nerfs alors que Yann, dix-huit ans et nerveux comme jamais s’apprêtait à prendre Emma comme légitime épouse. Il claqua son meilleur ami sur l’épaule de sa main libre, alors que de l’autre il tenait fermement son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer.

« Merci mec… » Yann ferma les yeux et se débarassa de ses dernières tensions, tortillant ses doigts. « Tu vas répondre ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction du téléphone qui vibrait toujours.

Lucas fixa son téléphone sans réagir alors que « PAPA » continuait de s’allumer sur l’écran. Il secoua la tête.

« Si c’est important, il laissera un message. »

« Lucas, tu viens, on doit se mettre en place. » Lucas tourna son regard vers Eliott qui se tenait à la porte, ses longs doigts retenant son poids contre l’encadrement. Il le dévora des yeux dans son costume gris anthracite rayé, copie exacte de tous ceux portés par les garçons d’honneur ce jour là.

« Ouais, j’arrive. » Eliott lui sourit et se tourna pour observer Yann.

« La classe comme toujours Cazas. » Yann éclata de rire en direction du plus grand.

Lucas remua ses sourcils. « Un compliment de sa part ! » Lorsqu’Eliott leva les yeux au ciel et s’en alla tout en leur faisant un doigt d’honeur, Lucas rit à son tour.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? »

Lucas leva à nouveau un sourcil, prétendre être stupide était un jeu auquel il s’était perfectionné au fil du temps.

« J’ignore de quoi tu parles ? »

« Du fait que tu es fou amoureux de lui ? »

Lucas soupira et s’approcha de son meilleur ami. Yann et Eliott se partageaient ce titre, Yann ayant plus d’ancienneté dû au fait qu’ils étaient voisins depuis l’âge de six ans, mais Eliott savait des choses que Yann ignorait et inversement. Cela lui convenait parfaitement de garder ce sujet en particulier un secret que seul Yann partageait à l’heure actuelle.

« Yann, » il fit glisser sa main le long de la douce étoffe constituant le col du costume de son ami. « Ce n’est pas tout le monde qui apprécie d’entendre que son meilleur ami est tombé follement amoureux de lui. Ça a marché pour toi et Emma, mais je suis pas certain que ça se passerait aussi bien avec Eliott. » Il tapota Yann sur la joue et se pencha pour l’embrasser.

« Je te laisse faire pour ce qui est d’être romantique.»

Il fut à nouveau interrompu par les vibrations de son téléphone et il roula des yeux.

« Peut-être que je devrai répondre juste pour qu’il arrête d’appeler. »

« Ne te dégonfle pas avant qu’on ait eu notre Danse du Témoin, tu m’entends ? » Lucas envoya un baiser dans sa direction.

« Oui mon cher ! »

Quand il prit l’appel, il n’y avait plus personne autour de lui pour le soutenir. Il passa un peu trop de temps caché dans les toilettes des luxueuses salles de bains de l’hôtel. Quand il se sentit enfin prêt à faire de nouveau face à tout le monde, il avait déjà reçu plusieurs messages d’Eliott lui demandant où il était.

Il détendit ses jambes, le bruit de ses mocassins résonnant sur le carrelage. Il vérifia une première fois puis une seconde qu’il paraissait suffisamment normal pour faire son entrée à temps, le maître de cérémonie ayant déjà annoncé l’arrivée du témoin et des garçons d’honneur.

Il s’agrippa à l’épaule de Manon plus fermement que nécessaire, alors qu’ils saluaient tous les deux des invités et des membres des familles.

Lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur de Yann, son ami lui lança un regard soucieux.

Il le rassura d’un simple geste de la main, et ignora la question d’Eliott _« mec, putain t’étais passé où ? »_ Lorsque ce fut le moment de sa Danse du Témoin avec Yann, il prit sur tout ce qu’il avait en lui pour tenir le choc. Quand Yann insista à nouveau alors que la chanson qu’ils avaient choisie démarrait, Lucas faillit craquer, et c’est en le voyant le supplier silencieusement que Yann finit par le laisser tranquille. Lorsque la chanson se termina Lucas le serra fort dans ses bras mais ne dit toujours rien. Il se ressaisit suffisamment de manière à pouvoir s’écarter et lui faire un sourire franc et sincère.

Bien que les mots continuèrent de tourner dans sa tête durant toute la soirée, aucune larme ne coula.

_« Lucas, ta mère nous a quittés ce matin…ils-ils l’ont trouvée, elle ne réagissait plus. Ils pensent qu’elle s’est suicidée…Lucas. Mon garçon, je ne sais pas quoi faire….je ne sais pas quoi faire. » _

Les sanglots de son père furent la seule mélodie qu’il entendit vraiment ce soir là. Il sourit, et applaudit lorsque Yann dansa avec sa mère. Il fut le premier à siffler bruyamment lorsque ses deux amis entamèrent leur première danse en tant qu’époux.

Lucas se souvenait encore de la dispute avec Yann et tout le reste de leur groupe d’amis trois semaines plus tard.

_« Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit ??! » _

_« Et quoi ? Bousiller ton putain de mariage et ta lune de miel ? » _

_« Il me semble que ses **funérailles** étaient bien plus importantes qu’un petit voyage ! On aurait pu décaler ! »_ Yann avait hurlé en envoyant valser le verre qui se trouvait sur la table, et Lucas avait tressailli en l’entendant se briser sur le sol.

Yann se frotta rageusement les yeux et repoussa la main réconfortante qui s’était posée sur son épaule, mais Emma ne sembla pas lui en vouloir et comprit sa colère.

_« Je comprends pas pourquoi t’es à ce point en colère. »_ Les funérailles s’étaient déroulées avec son père dans un costume gris froissé, Lucas avec celui qu’il portait au mariage de son ami, le prêtre, et sa mère dans une boîte revêtue de sa plus belle robe. Lucas n’avait pas réussi à pleurer alors qu’elle semblait si paisible.

_« Pour-pourquoi je suis en colère ??! Pourquoi **je** suis en colère ! Tu te fous de ma gueule espèce de connard égoïste ?! T’arrives pas à comprendre putain ?! Maman Lallemant est partie-» _

_« C’est ma mère. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« C’est ma mère ! Ma mère à moi putain !…**la mienne ! » **_

C’était la première fois depuis toutes leurs années d’amitié que Lucas se laissait autant aller, et craquait totalement devant tous ses amis. Aucun d’entre eux ne corrigea son emploi du présent dans sa phrase, trop bouleversés par les larmes qui coulaient à flot le long de ses joues et de son menton. Il sentit son cœur se briser une nouvelle depuis qu’il avait appris la nouvelle. Il répéta « la mienne » en boucle comme un mantra encore et encore, à travers ses larmes. Son corps se secouait, agité par ses sanglots. Lorsqu’Eliott s’avança, resté silencieux jusqu’alors, il attrapa Lucas par les épaules et le laissa pleurer contre sa chemise sans rien dire.

La dispute fut mise de côté mais jamais vraiment oubliée.

Sa première Danse du Témoin était entachée. Et à présent, il avait l’impression qu’on la lui volait une nouvelle fois ce soir. Une soirée de mariage, pensa Lucas dans les recoins les plus enfouis de son esprit, qui aurait légitimement due être la sienne.

Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour faire tourner Yann dans toute la salle, puis danser avec sa mère qui aurait été présente lors de ce jour qui aurait du être le plus beau de sa vie.

Mais ça ne l’était pas. Rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à ce qu’il avait imaginé. Au lieu d’être celui guidant sa mère sur la piste de danse, Lucas compta les pas d’Eliott alors qu’il faisait tournoyer sa propre mère autour de lui.

Madame Demaury était magnifique dans sa robe dorée et ses escarpins noirs. Lucas s’était juré après sa dispute avec Yann qu’il s’améliorerait pour garder sa contenance. Alors quand Lucille s’avança et vint à l’encontre d’Eliott sur la piste, Lucas se mit en colère contre lui-même de ressentir cette boule familière dans le creux de sa gorge et cette sensation de picotement au niveau de ses yeux bleus.

Il se tourna vers Yann lorsqu’il sentit sa main tapoter son épaule.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Lucas lui répondit par un sourire larmoyant mais ne dit rien.

« La vérité, s’il te plait ? » Il n’entendait pas Yann le supplier souvent, alors quand cela arrivait il trouvait difficile de ne pas lui répondre.

« J’ai l’impression…j’ai l’impression d’avoir avalé des flammes et tout est en train de brûler. Et j’ai tellement mal à la poitrine, Yann. »

Son meilleur ami ne dit rien pendant un instant, appuyant simplement sa tête sur son épaule dans un geste de solidarité.

« L’amour nous fait ça Lucas. »

Ce dernier gloussa. « Vraiment ? Je pensais juste que j’avais…des remontées gastriques ou un truc comme ça. » Il gloussa à nouveau lorsque Yann le tapa gentiment.

Au son des applaudissements qui s’élevèrent tout autour d’eux, Lucas reporta son attention sur la piste de danse, et souhaita immédiatement ne pas l’avoir fait au moment même où Eliott enlaçait Lucille alors qu’il l’embrassait à pleine bouche.

Lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre, le DJ annonça que la piste était désormais ouverte à tous, alors Lucas attrapa Yann par le poignet.

« Viens, on va danser. » **Donne moi quelques souvenirs heureux à remmener avec moi ce soir.**

……

Lucas s’éclipsa de la piste lorsque les corps suant dans leurs robes de soirée et leurs costumes se firent trop nombreux pour lui. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en imaginant l’état dans lequel ils devaient être, à pointer dans toutes les directions. Il s’approcha du bar et se saisit de deux vodkas on the rocks. Pas ses premiers verres de la soirée. Ni les derniers d’ailleurs.

Il longea la salle alors qu’il repérait le balcon, et tentait de le rejoindre tout en trébuchant légèrement sur ses deux pieds fatigués. Il avait besoin d’air frais. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les deux grandes portes à la française, il fut surpris de trouver Eliott et Lucille, tout deux assis à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, leurs voix basses engagées dans ce qui semblait manifestement être une dispute. Ils se turent lorsqu’ils le virent arriver.

« Mes tourtereaux ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Il s’approcha et se pencha pour embrasser Eliott sur la joue, avant de faire de même avec Lucille. Celle-ci regarda Eliott. Un regard, alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient et ses mains s’agitaient entre eux deux, qui ne pouvait que signifier _tu vois, qu’est-ce que je te disais ?! _

Eliott l’ignora volontairement et à la place sourit à Lucas en guise de réponse.

« Hé, tu t’amuses là-bas dedans ? »

Lucas s’accouda contre la rembarde qui faisait face au couple. Ses yeux voilés se promenaient de l’un à l’autre.

« Ouais, cet endroit est ouf ? Magnifique. Vraiment superbe. » Il divaguait, et pouvait sentir la colère dans le regard de Lucille posé sur lui. « C’est loin du mariage dans un jardin que tu voulais quand tu m’as fait ta demande, hein ? »

A en juger par la façon dont les yeux de Lucille s’agrandirent, Lucas songea qu’il n’aurait jamais du dire ça. Ne jamais lui révéler quelque chose d’aussi personnel, même si ce n’était qu’un souvenir du passé. Une demande en mariage idiote faite entre deux adolescents qui plaisantaient.

« Ouais, Lucille a choisi le lieu. » Il y avait une intonation dans la voix d’Eliott, alors qu’il changeait de sujet, que Lucas choisit d’ignorer.

« C’est parce que tu ne sais prendre aucune bonne décision. » Malgré le sourire qui ornait son visage, ses mots étaient tranchants et Lucas reconnut immédiatement la manière dont Eliott plissa des yeux en retour. Il fit de son mieux pour intervenir, sachant par expérience que ce regard ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon.

« Ben, il a décidé de t’épouser pas vrai ? » Il leur souriait à tous les deux, mais ils ne firent pourtant aucun effort pour reconnaître sa tentative d’apaiser les tensions.

« J’imagine que ça fait au moins une chose. » Lucas voulut lui sauter à la gorge, lui faire ravaler ses paroles, se saisir d’un fil et d’une aiguille et coudre ses lèvres ensemble afin de ne plus jamais avoir à entendre sa voix.

Peut-être était-ce la façon qu’Eliott eut de crisper ses doigts sur son pantalon, ou comment Lucas avala si rapidement sa vodka que sa langue se délia, mais les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu’il ne puisse les stopper.

« Et ben, quelqu’un se prend pour une princesse particulièrement chiante pour son grand jour. » Il posa son premier verre, le second toujours à la main.

« Et qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire ? » Lorsque Lucille se leva, le froissement des plumes de sa robe donna l’impression qu’elles vibraient en réponse à sa colère.

Lucas songea qu’elle avait l’air d’un oiseau magnifique mais furieux.

« Ce que je veux dire, » et il marqua une pause le temps de prendre une grande gorgée de sa boisson, « c’est que tu devrais regarder autour de toi. C’est censée être une soirée magnifique, et vous la passez dehors à vous disputer au lieu d’en profiter. »

**Moi j’aurai été heureux avec un simple mariage dans un jardin. **

« Et bien désolée que ce ne soit pas le petit mariage tout simple que tu espérais. »

Merde, il avait dit ça à haute voix.

Elle s’approcha de lui, et étendit son bras gauche devant elle afin qu’il suive le mouvement des yeux. Son annulaire était paré d’un large anneau surmonté de diamants étincelants.

« Regarde attentivement, et souviens-t-en. »

**C’est plutôt moche en fait. Merde, est-ce que j’ai dit ça à haute voix aussi ? **

L’écho de sa main s’abattant sur sa joue lui fit réaliser qu’il avait effectivement du s’exprimer à voix haute une nouvelle fois.

« Moche ou non, souviens-toi simplement, c’est à moi qu’il a fait sa demande et pas à toi. C’est à _moi_ qu’il a dit oui. »

« Lucille ! »

Le cri d’Eliott ne l’empêcha pas de retourner en trombe à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Lucas se tenait toujours la joue, choqué, lorsqu’Eliott se tourna vers lui.

Il avait l’air déchiré entre l’envie d’aller réconforter son ami, et courir après sa femme. Lucas l’aida à se décider en se mettant à rire.

« Merde. Désolé. Je sais pas à quoi je pensais, mais tu devrais aller la retrouver. » Il lui fit un signe du menton et Eliott ne prononça pas un mot, tout ce qu’il avait besoin de dire passa dans son regard.

Lucas acquiesça. Quand il ne put plus voir Eliott après qu’il ait disparu derrière les deux grandes portes, il se retourna et regarda en direction des grands jardins qui s’étendaient sous le balcon. Il fit tourner sa vodka dans son verre, songeant à quel point tout cela lui semblait extravagant. Bien plus que tout ce à quoi il s’attendait pour un mariage.

_« Lucas, épouse-moi ! »_ Lucas se souvenait de la voix raisonnante d’Eliott se frayant un chemin jusqu’à son esprit encore embué par le sommeil. Lorsque ses yeux s’ouvrirent ce jour là, il remarqua un petit bout de fil rouge noué à son annulaire, assorti à celui qu’Eliott porté attaché de manière similaire à son propre doigt.

Il rit si fort ce jour là lorsqu’il comprit ce qu’Eliott venait de lui demander, tout deux allongés dans son lit, souriant comme des idiots.

_« C’est quoi cette bague en plus ? Non. » _

_« Non ? Mais j’organiserai un mariage parfait pour nous. Tu voudrais quoi ? » _

_« Un mariage dans un jardin. Et on ferait ça à l’automne, on pourrait faire un barbeuc et on accrocherait les guirlandes lumineuses de ta mère de partout. » _

_« Je peux faire ça. » _

_« Et on utiliserait l’ipod de Yann pour créer notre propre playlist. » _

_« Ça sera parfait. » _

_« Ouais surement, mais j’ai déjà dit non Eliott… » _

S’il avait su que ce serait la seule opportunité qu’il aurait, la seule et unique fois qu’Eliott le lui proposerait, jamais il n’aurait refusé. Il lui aurait dit oui, et s’y serait accroché de toutes ses forces.

Mais Lucas fit ce qu’il savait faire de mieux et bousilla sa seule chance sans même le réaliser. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son trousseau de clés, repérant clairement le fil rouge qui y était précairement attaché. Un petit bout de ficelle usé et abîmé.

Il l’avait gardé toutes ces années. Neuf, pour être exact. Avoir treize ans et se faire demander en mariage par un Eliott de quinze ans avait été le meilleur moment de tout l’été à l’époque. Animé par son état d’ivresse, Lucas tira fermement dessus et la ficelle céda facilement. Il la tint dans la paume de sa main un moment puis là laissa glisser là, à même le sol du balcon.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer de s’accrocher au passé. Alors il décida ici et maintenant, son cerveau voilé par la vodka, qu’il le laisserait enfin derrière lui.

Lorsqu’il essaya de retourner à l’intérieur, il rentra dans Yann et Emma.

« Hé Lucas ! » Il fit un immense sourire à Emma.

« Salut, Em. Tu t’amuses ? »

Elle acquiesça tout en réarrangeant les pans de sa robe. « Ouais. C’est étouffant ici un peu. J’arrive pas à croire que tous nos potes se marient. »

Ah oui. Evidemment. Il n’oubliait pas non plus l’annonce des fiançailles de Basile et Daphné faite deux semaines auparavant. Bientôt seuls Lucas et Arthur se retrouveraient comme étant les deux derniers célibataires de leur cercle d’amis.

« Et toi c’est pour quand le mariage ? » L’humour était évident dans sa voix, car Lucas ne voyait personne à l’heure actuelle, et n’avait plus fréquenté qui que ce soit sérieusement depuis un certain temps maintenant.

Il secoua catégoriquement la tête.

« Non. Pas de mariage pour moi. Je ne me marierai jamais. » Parce qu’il n’y avait aucun intérêt à épouser quelqu’un qui n’aurait jamais son cœur. Il ignora le regard appuyé que Yann lança dans sa direction. Il s’excusa et retourna à l'intérieur, en direction du bar. Un verre de plus, se promit-il. Et il rentrerait.

Chez lui, où il pourrait se laisser aller à ingurgiter toute la quantité d’alcool qu’il désirait, recroquevillé sur son canapé sous la chaleur d’une pile de plaids. Seul.

……

« Lucas ! »

En entendant son prénom Lucas se retourna et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la pièce qui tanguait autour de lui. Il avait reposé son verre sur le comptoir du bar, renversant une bonne partie de son contenu quelques secondes auparavant.

Ce n’était pas la première fois ce soir qu’il songeait qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas du boire autant.

« Tu n’as pas l’intention de partir sans nous saluer correctement j’espère, jeune homme ? »

La voix lui parvint de manière confuse, perdue au milieu de la cacophonie ambiante, mais Lucas inspira profondément avant de recentrer son regard.

Il les vit toutes les deux approcher et ne put s’empêcher de sourire aux deux femmes qu’il ne voulait pourtant pas croiser ce soir.

« Eloïse et Maman Demaury, ça faisait longtemps. » Il les enlaça toutes deux, profitant un instant de la chaleur émanant de leur corps et du réconfort de leurs bras se serrant autour de lui.

« Je crois qu’il est bourré un peu, m’man ».

Lucas ferma les yeux et gloussa doucement. Il sentit son estomac se retourner alors qu’il levait la main, son pouce et son index séparés de quelques centimètres en signe d’approbation.

« Juste un peu. » Ça aurait pu être pire. Sa voix n’était pas trainante. Il sourit à Eloïse.

Elle était magnifique dans sa longue robe rose poudrée qui dénudait ses épaules. Elle pencha la tête et lui sourit à son tour, ses courts cheveux ondulés venant dissimuler un œil bleu-vert. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle avait déjà dix-huit ans.

Son souffle se coupa, frappé par sa ressemblance avec Eliott alors qu’elle souriait de telle manière que ses faussettes – un trait commun aux Demaury - ressortait encore plus sous les lumières fluorescentes.

« Vous êtes toutes les deux ravissantes ce soir. » Le compliment lui vint facilement car il était sincère. Les cheveux de la mère d’Eliott tombaient en une cascade de boucles blondes sur ses épaules, et son maquillage léger mettait en valeur sa beauté naturelle. La seule touche de couleur venait de ses lèvres écarlates, et des nuances dorées de la robe qui épousait son corps.

« Tu n’es pas mal non plus Lucas, ne sois pas modeste ! » Son rire clair fit tressauter ses épaules et ses yeux se plissèrent. Lorsqu’elle le regarda à nouveau son regard était doux. Le plus doux qu’un Demaury ait pu poser sur lui depuis des années, il en était certain.

« Dis-moi, comment va ton père ? » Lucas dessoûla intérieurement. Les Demaury lui manquaient. Profondément. Mais il aurait souhaité qu’ils ne soit pas si gentils au point de se sentir concernés par le bien-être de tout le monde.

Il savait qu’elle connaissait parfaitement l’état de son père, adolescent Lucas avait passé suffisamment d’années à érer comme une ombre, toujours le bienvenue dans sa maison. Mais Lucas savait également qu’elle n’avait que de bonnes intentions, et qu’en réalité la véritable question était _comment vas-tu, **toi** ?_

Sauf qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment répondre à cette question alors que sa langue se faisait lourde dans sa bouche, que sa gorge se serrait, et que ses yeux semblaient le brûler.

Comment était-il censé se sentir, alors qu’il se tenait devant la femme qu’il avait pris l’habitude d’appeler mama depuis ses treize ans, et devant la magnifique jeune fille qu’il considérait en tous points comme sa propre sœur ? A un mariage qui n’était pas dédié à son union à Eliott. A un mariage où Eliott venait de déclarer son amour à une autre personne, qui n’était _définitivement_ pas Lucas.

« Au top, tout est au top. » Il avala difficilement sa salive et prétendit ne pas remarquer le regard inquiet qu’Eloïse lançait à sa mère.

« Lucas… »

« Mama, je vais y aller. Eloïse a raison. J’ai trop bu et je devrai probablement partir avant de décider de prendre un autre verre. » Il essaya de sourire mais ce qu’il fit ressembla davantage à une grimace et il en était conscient.

« Lucas, mon chéri. Ne deviens pas un étranger. Ça me manque de ne plus t’avoir à manger. Dis moi que tu viendras…disons, dimanche prochain ? Je préparerai ton plat préféré ? » Lucas se força à hocher la tête. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue, sa voix cassée lorsqu’il accepta mais reconnaissant qu’aucune d’entre elles ne le lui fassent remarquer.

« J’adorerai, et je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. » Il les enlaça une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner, peut-être un peu trop rapidement, avant de se frayer un chemin vers l’extérieur du bâtiment. Une main dans sa poche, il se saisit de son téléphone portable de l’autre afin de rédiger un message – ce qui s’avéra assez difficile en voyant les lettres tourner et rapetisser - et il fit savoir à Yann qu’il partait. Il envoya un simple emoji représentant deux coupes de champagne en train de trinquer à Eliott et rien de plus.

Il songea au fait qu’il avait prévu de voir sa mère. Il avait cessé depuis deux ans d’y aller régulièrement comme il en avait l’habitude, depuis qu’il avait perdu sa propre mère, la culpabilité devenue trop dévorante. Il avait toujours trouvé madame Demaury captivante, allant jusqu’à regretter de ne pas avoir une mère aussi belle qu’elle, aussi _normale._ Il avait toujours hâte d’aller manger chez Eliott, et sa mère le couvrait tellement d’amour que son petit cerveau pouvait se laisser aller à prétendre que tout cela était réel le temps d’une seconde, s’il fermait les yeux suffisamment fort.

Mais il avait réalisé que ce souhait, cette envie si forte que tout soit réel n’était finalement que sa volonté de retrouver sa mère en bonne santé. Ce n’était pas juste pour elle. Son décès lui fit souhaiter qu’il ait le pouvoir d’échanger tous ces repas chez les Demaury, contre ne serait-ce qu’une journée de plus à ses côtés. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser ces pensées inutiles.

« Lucas attends ! » Il se retourna vivement, son corps fendant la tiédeur de la nuit avec la rapidité du mouvement.

« Eloïse…qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Ton discours ce soir. » Sa respiration était saccadée, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement et ses lèvres entrouvertes. « C’était…c’est-ça n’aurait pas du. » Elle ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément.

« Eliott est un putain d’imbécile. »

Peut-être était-ce du au fait que Lucas avait vu Eloïse grandir depuis ses neuf ans, mais la vulgarité de son langage lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux.

« Tout ça…tout ce bordel, » elle fit de grands gestes fendant l’air, désignant derrière eux le bâtiment et les gens qui profitaient de la soirée. « Ça n’aurait jamais du arriver. Ça n’aurait jamais du être elle. » Eloïse avait l’air d’être sur le point de pleurer, et Lucas se rapprocha d’elle en la serrant par les épaules.

« Hé, hé…tout va bien ok ? Ça va aller. » Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et écarta furieusement ses mains d’elle en soupirant de frustration.

« Mais arrête de faire comme si ça allait ! Comme si tout ça était normal ! N’importe qui possédant un cerveau et des yeux est en mesure de voir que tu vas pas bien.»

Il se retrouva bouche bée devant elle, se sentant coupable à la vue de son mascara coulant le long de ses joues le soir du mariage de son frère. Il n’essaya cependant pas de la toucher à nouveau, ses mains inertes le long de son corps.

« Eloïse. S’il te plait…s’il te plait arrête de pleurer. » Ses propres yeux commencèrent à s’embuer en la voyant dans cet état, il n’avait jamais sû résister aux larmes d’Eloïse et ce depuis leur enfance.

« Le fait est que…ce n’est pas moi à l’intérieur. Ça ne va rien changer. J’aime Eliott de tout mon être Eloïse. Tu le sais, je le sais, et…putain je suis sûr que même Eliott le sait, mais ça ne va rien changer au fait que ce soir….cette soirée n’est pas ma soirée, et ça ne le sera jamais. »

**J’aurai aimé tout donner pour devenir un membre officiel de la famille.**

Etre _Lucas Demaury. _

« Eloïse, retourne à l’intérieur. » Il se rapprocha d’elle, et comme tous les autres membres de la famille elle le dépassait largement. Il leva malgré tout une main vers elle, et essuya doucement du bout des doigts les traces noires qui marquaient ses joues.

« Profite du reste de la nuit, et lorsque tout sera terminé embrasse-le sur la joue pour moi, et dis lui que c’est de ma part ok ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire à travers ses larmes, toujours agitée par ses sanglots.

« Tu viens toujours dimanche ? »

Il acquiesça. « Tu peux compter sur moi ma crevette ! » Il l’embrassa sur la joue avant de lui taper gentiment l’épaule. Il n’attendit pas qu’elle se retourne et à la place s’en alla directement.

Il commanda un Uber, et observa cette soirée magique disparaître au loin derrière lui, depuis la vitre teintée d’une Toyota Corolla conduite par un parfait inconnu le ramenant chez lui.

……

Lorsque Lucas rentra enfin chez lui, ses pas lui parurent plus stables. Naturellement, il devait rectifier cela. Il ôta la veste de son costume, retira ses boutons de manchette, retroussant facilement les manches de la chemise jusqu’à ses coudes.

_« Attends, laisse-moi le faire à ta place, que ce soit symétrique. » _

_« Tu sais que je me fiche que ce soit symétrique Lucas…c’est une soirée au bahut. » _

Il se dirigea vers le placard situé au-dessus de l’évier et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre une bouteille de vin non entamée. Une piquette dont le bouchon se dévisse, alors il décida de se montrer généreux et remplit son verre.

_« Eliott, arrête ça ! Arrête de bouger…voilà, parfait. Pas la peine de briser le mythe de tous les mecs et les meufs du lycée en te pointant avec des manches toutes défaites. Et puis j’avais besoin de m’entrainer. » _

_« T’as l’intention d’arranger les manches de beaucoup de mecs ? » _

_« Ouais ? Et alors ? » _

_« Ça va le melon Lucas. » _

Il se laissa aller et glissa sur le sol de la cuisine, son dos reposant contre les placards. Les doigts de sa main libre tapotait en rythme sur le paquet en chêne, tandis que de l’autre il continuait de siroter son vin.

_« T’es sûr que c’est pas gênant qu’on y aille ensemble ? » _

_« Mais ouais, on est juste deux meilleurs amis inséparables. Ils penseront qu’on est ce genre de potes qui vont vieillir ensemble, aller à la même fac, et vivre ensemble jusqu’à leur mort. Personne ne va broncher Eliott. » _

_« T’as vraiment des idées cheloues parfois. » _

_« Mmh. Tu sais quoi, je danserai même pas avec toi, je réserve ça pour Yann. » _

_« Oh la ferme… » _

Lorsqu’il observa la pièce autour de lui, il fut frappé de la trouver si vide. Son lit était dans un angle, le canapé s’affaissait contre le mur du fond. Il n’y avait qu’un couvert dans l’évier. Aucun cadre aux murs. Alors il décida de briser le silence, et se releva en vacillant pour aller allumer la télé et lancer son application de musique. Il augmenta le volume, et laissa le rythme guider ses pas pour lui, ses mocassins grinçant occasionnellement alors qu’il pivotait sur lui-même. Le vin déborda légèrement du verre à cause du mouvement.

Lucas rit face à l’absurdité de la situation, lui dansant seul dans son appartement. Il finit son verre de vin, le plaça dans l’évier avant de se saisir directement de la bouteille, l’emmenant avec lui en direction de son lit. Il s’agenouilla à côté du sommier, se pencha, et tendit les bras jusqu’à atteindre une vieille boîte à chaussures abîmée, usée par le temps. Délaissant sa bouteille sur la table de nuit, Lucas se saisit d’un stylo et d’une feuille de papier qu’il trouva là.

Avec la musique qui continuait de résonner dans l’air, et l’alcool qui coulait dans ses veines contrôlant ses actions, Lucas se mit à écrire. Il coucha ses pensées et ses sentiments sur le papier. Lorsqu’il eut terminé, satisfait, il le plia, et le replia encore comme les petits mots qu’il avait l’habitude de faire passer à Yann lorsqu’ils étaient encore à l’école primaire.

Il le jeta finalement dans la boîte au milieu de toutes les autres petites notes qu’il s’était écrite, certaines dont le papier avait finit par se décolorer. Des souvenirs qui pour certains remontaient jusqu’à ses dix ans, à l’époque où le processus d’écrire lui avait pris pour la première fois.

C’était pour Lucas sa version d’un journal intime. Mais il s’était fait la promesse qu’un jour, il brûlerait tout. Pour l’instant il était content de pouvoir passer en revue le contenu, ne serait-ce que pour se souvenir et ne jamais oublier.

Pour ce soir, il avait suffisamment de munitions pour que son esprit continue de cogiter, alors il referma la boîte, effleura du bout des doigts le mot « Diver » mal orthographié qu’il avait inscrit au feutre noir sur le couvercle, et repoussa doucement le tout sous son lit.

A l’abri.

_« Eh, regarde, un slow ! Tu veux danser ? » _

_« Ben… » _

_« Trop gai pour toi ? » _

_« Sois pas con Lucas. C’est juste que Lucille m’a demandé de danser avec elle sur le premier slow. Et je lui ai en quelque sorte dit que je le ferai. » _

_« …ah. Ok, bien sur. Qu’est-ce que t’attends alors Roméo, va chercher ta copine. » _

_« Lucas, je--» _

_« Le temps passe Eliott, bientôt la chanson sera terminée. » _

_« Et toi ? » _

_« J’irai juste draguer un beau mec au hasard qui a l’air seul pour le convaincre de danser avec moi. Inutile de te prendre ta petite tête pour moi. Maintenant, file ! » _

Lucas ne prit pas la peine de se changer ni même de retirer ses chaussures, et il s’étendit sur son lit à plat ventre, gardant un pied fermement ancré dans le sol. Il ferma les yeux en songeant au repas du dimanche qui lui ferait tellement de bien. Un plat fait maison. Son préféré.

Les choses avaient-elles changé ? Avaient-ils toujours la grande horloge qui sonnait chaque heure dans un angle du salon ? Le père d’Eliott avait-il enfin réparé la moustiquaire de la porte d’entrée qu’Arthur avait accidentellement déchirée avec son pied en jouant, il y a des années. La chambre d’Eliott était-elle toujours peinte de ce joli bleu pâle, si reposant, que Lucas s’était endormi simplement en regardant les lumières extérieures danser sur les murs. Il n’était pas certain d’être prêt pour cet assaut de sentiments.


	2. J’accourrai vers toi à chaque fois, si tu es mien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il pouffa de rire et parcourut la chambre du regard, rassemblant son courage. Il n’avait jamais raconté cela à haute voix à qui que ce soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu ! Bonne lecture du second :)

Lucas eut besoin de tout son samedi pour récupérer. La façon qu’avaient ses yeux de pulser derrière ses paupières chaque fois qu’il les clignait, ou les gargouillis qui émanaient de son estomac à la simple évocation de nourriture lui firent regretter chacune de ses décisions de la veille. Il haït tout cela encore plus lorsqu’il entendit tambouriner à la porte d’entrée, suivi des voix familières de Basile et Arthur qui raisonnèrent jusqu’à lui, traversant la mince barrière.

Il se força à se lever et les laissa entrer, les garçons lui souriant de toutes leurs dents suivis de près par Yann, arborant un sourire doux au visage et une lueur dans ses yeux.

« T’es parti tôt hier soir. » Vingt-trois heures ce n’était pas trop tôt. Ça ne l’avait pas été suffisamment.

« Ouais, le DJ était pourri. Si j’avais du danser sur une seule chanson de pop country de plus, j’aurai du me flinguer directement sur la piste. » Lucas sourit en mimant la grotesque image de sa tête en train d’exploser.

« Tu me dis ça à moi ? Essaye d’avoir Daphné qui te hurle dans les oreilles chaque fois qu’une de ses chansons préférées passe. On n’est pas parti avant deux heures du mat’. J’ai cru que mes jambes allaient tomber. »

Lucas aurait pu compatir, mais le sourire amoureux qui ornait le visage de Basile contredisait ses mots, et Lucas pensa vicieusement qu’il méritait d’avoir ses jambes coupées.

« Ouais ouais Bas, mais pense à toutes ces calories que t’as brûlées ? » La voix d’Arthur était étouffée, ce dernier ayant sa tête au fond du mini réfrigérateur de Lucas, à la recherche de nourriture. Lucas lança un regard vers son réveil sur la table de nuit qui indiquait 11:45.

« T’as rien d’autre que de l’alcool ? Comme, je sais pas, de la bouffe ? »

Non. Son frigo était plutôt vide.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais de la bouffe ? L’alcool c’est suffisant, ça remplit et ça te fait te sentir bien. J’ai de la beuh, si t’en veux ? »

« Seulement si tu offres. » Arthur lui cria en retour et Lucas entendit l’amusement dans sa voix. Lorsqu’il se tourna vers Yann qui était resté particulièrement silencieux jusqu’à présent, assis sur son canapé délabré, il vit son ami lui sourire sans que son expression n’atteigne pour autant ses yeux.

Ses longs doigts trituraient un petit bout de ficelle rouge, ses mains posées confortablement sur ses genoux. Lucas détourna le regard, consumé par son envie de le lui arracher des doigts.

« Vous voulez qu’on sorte chercher à manger ? » Sa voix était rauque et ne se brisa que légèrement. Il s’éclaircit la gorge alors que les trois têtes se tournaient pour l’observer, leur regard perçant le clouant sur place, interrogateurs, et à la recherche du moindre signe de faiblesse auquel ils pourraient s’accrocher avant de l’assaillir de questions.

« Ouais, carrément. Je suis affamé. » Répondit Basile d’un ton dramatique. Le brun courut et sauta sur le lit de Lucas, l’évitant de justesse au passage.

« Mmh, dac, mais laissez-moi juste aller me préparer, choisissez un endroit et je vous y rejoindrai directement sur place les mecs. »

« Quelle autorité Lulu. » Plaisanta Arthur alors qu’il soulevait Basile de force, avant de le trainer vers l’entrée seulement dix minutes après être arrivés. « On vous écrira quand on aura décidé ! »

Lucas lança un « ok » dans leur direction et se tourna vers Yann, ignorant le mouvement de ses doigts.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Rien. » Lui répondit Yann en haussant imperceptiblement les épaules. Il était calme, la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme s’il était à la recherche de ses mots. « J’ai frappé Eliott hier, avant de partir. »

« Quoi ? » Lucas se redressa immédiatement, balançant ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses cuisses et il fit de son mieux pour contrôler son envie de se ruer sur Yann, combler la faible distance qui les séparait, et secouer son ami par les épaules pour obtenir des réponses. « Qu’-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Il se maudit de bégayer.

Yann ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière, mais le canapé était tellement petit qu’il se la cogna bruyamment contre le mur derrière lui, bien plus fort qu’il ne l’avait prédit. Yann gémit et porta sa main à son crâne, le frottant pour apaiser la douleur. « Gros, quand-est-ce que tu vas te décider à emménager dans un appart correct ? Ou une maison, tu parles d’en acheter une depuis des années maintenant. »

Il éludait la question, et Lucas commençait à se ronger les sangs de ne pas savoir.

« Peut-être quand j’aurai fini mes études, je me ferai plaisir. » Il pouvait très bien se faire plaisir dès maintenant. Sa mère lui avait légué une somme d’argent conséquente, un héritage que son père n’avait pas pu toucher puisque Lucas était légalement un adulte. Il avait à plusieurs occasions envisagé l’idée, se trouver un endroit sympa et finir de le rembourser dès la fin de ses études, puis ouvrir sa propre clinique. Dans l’immédiat, il était content de pouvoir économiser cet argent, ne pas y toucher. Il subvenait à ses besoins grâce au job de barman qu’il avait actuellement. Il n’avait que quelques années de plus à attendre, il pouvait le faire.

Yann soupira bruyamment. « Te torturer un peu maintenant et kiffer plus tard, c’est ça ? » Lucas lui sourit.

_« Pourquoi tu prends déjà des cours maintenant ? C’est l’été et t’es qu’en 3ème année. »_

_« Techniquement en 4ème…Techniquement. Et si je commence maintenant je terminerai plus tôt, j’ai pas envie d’être à l’école toute ma vie Eliott. »_

« Apparemment Eliott et Lucille se sont disputés hier. » Lucas savait ça. Tout du moins il savait le peu dont il avait été témoin. Ce qu’il s’était passé après qu’ils soient partis, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Il s’est bourré la gueule et il a dit de la merde Lucas, qu’il ne pensait pas. Alors je l’ai cogné. »

Bon sang, les explications de Yann étaient plus confuses qu’elles n’apportaient de réelles informations, mais Lucas hocha malgré tout la tête. Ses yeux bleus se baissèrent sur le fil rouge, le bout commençant à s’effilocher à force que Yann ne cesse de jouer nerveusement avec.

_« Et pourquoi tu veux être véto ? »_

_« Les animaux Eliott ! »_

_« Tu réalises que tu devras les endormir, les EUTHANASIER hein ? »_

_« Chuuuut, chut, ne dis…plus rien. »_

_« Est-ce que tu viens juste de me dire chut ? »_

_« Oui, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu comptes t’occuper de moi peut-être ?_

« Et…il a dit quoi ? » Yann laissa s’échapper un profond soupir et se rapprocha, ses yeux clos. Lucas savait qu’il se montrait volontairement borné et il n’était pas certain de vouloir réellement savoir ce qui avait été dit.

« Je sais même pas Lucas, quelque chose au sujet de ne plus te voir. Un truc comme quoi ses disputes avec Lucille pourraient être évitées s’il se contentait de faire ce qu’elle lui demandait et qu’il arrête de te voir. »

Lucas sentit son estomac se nouer et sa respiration se couper. Yann l’observait intensément, mais Lucas aurait aimé qu’il regarde ailleurs. Il n’aimait pas qu’on le fixe.

_« M’occuper de toi comment ? »_

_« Alors déjà pour commencer, j’aimerai une maison un jour. Tu sais, une comme celle de tes parents. »_

_« Tu veux ma maison ? »_

_« J’adore ta maison, ya tellement de coins et de recoins à explorer. Et le jardin. Me lance même pas sur le sujet. »_

_« Ok Lucas, une maison. Quoi d’autre ? »_

_« Et un chien. »_

_« Un chien ? »_

_« Un chien. »_

Il pouffa doucement, les yeux clos et ses épaules se secouant légèrement. « Alors tu l’as frappé ? » Il riait pour dissiper la tension gênante qui s’était installée, et comme Yann avait cette capacité surnaturelle, comme les sens d’une araignée lorsqu’il s’agissait de Lucas, il sut qu’il devait rester en retrait.

« Je veux dire, j’ai du lui balancer quelques mots avant que ça se produise. J’ai pas aimé sa réponse alors je l’ai frappé. Je crois que tu devrais lui parler. Soit aujourd’hui, soit demain. » Yann paraissait catégorique.

« Ouais, évidemment. » Evidemment qu’il n’aborderait pas le sujet. « Mais pas aujourd’hui, parce que, sérieusement ? Laissons les tourtereaux profiter. Et je peux pas dimanche, je vais manger chez les Demaury. »

Les sourcils de Yann se levèrent considérablement. « Avec Eliott et Lucille ? »

« Non crétin, avec ses parents et Eloïse. Ils m’ont invité. Et puis, Eliott s’en va dimanche pour sa lune de miel non ? »

« Ouais, » Yann se recula légèrement. « Ils partent le soir. Pour New York. Time Square ou une connerie de destination comme ça. »

Lucas songea qu’il s’agissait surement d’une décision de Lucille, se souvenant à quel point Eliott n’aimait pas le bruit des grandes villes. Leur énergie trop drainante.

« Ouais, ben. On en parlera lorsqu’ils rentreront. C’est pas bien grave. Comme tu l’as dit, il était bourré. » Lucas se leva et se dirigea vers Yann, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son ami. « Mais merci de toujours être mon chevalier servant. Même lorsque je n’ai pas besoin d’être sauvé. » Il lui fit un clin d’œil et s’étira, bien conscient qu’il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille.

_« Lucille veut un chien aussi, elle a dit qu’elle voulait un de ces Spitz nain ou un truc comme ça. »_

_« Sérieux, ces machins coûtent une blinde. T’as intérêt à assurer avec ton art. »_

_« Je pensais changer de voie tu sais, économie ou quelque chose du même genre, et me débarrasser de tous ces petits dessins que j’ai accroché de partout. »_

_« C’est débile. Si tu penses les jeter alors donne les moi. Tu as suffisamment de talent pour faire une école d’art Eliott. »_

_« Tu veux mes dessins ? »_

_« Euh, ouais ? Je serai toujours ton hérisson, idiot. Et t’en débarrasser c’est comme…c’est comme si tu te débarrassais de moi. Alors ne le fais pas. »_

_« …ok. »_

_« Je te le pardonnerai jamais. »_

_« Ok c’est bon, j’ai pigé. Donner tous mes dessins à Lucas. Je suis pas sûr que Lucille voudra rester avec un artiste fauché si je ne peux pas m’occuper d’elle. »_

_« Attends ! Je croyais qu’on parlait de m’entretenir moi là ? »_

_« Lucas, t’es tellement… »_

Lucas s’étira en baillant, ses articulations craquant à cause du geste. « Ok, maintenant file que je puisse me préparer en paix. » Il fit signe à Yann de partir, son esprit occupé à repousser leur conversation dans les coins les plus reculés et sombres de sa mémoire afin de l’oublier pour l’instant, et de s’en souvenir plus tard.

« Oh hé, attends. » Yann indiqua le bout de fil rouge. « Je l’ai ramassé, quand on s’est croisé hier soir. Tu devrais faire attention où tu laisses trainer tes affaires, Lucas. Tu n’aurais pas envie que quelqu’un d’autre ramasse tes souvenirs. » Yann lui fit un sourire crispé, et Lucas tendit lentement le bras pour ne pas paraître trop empressé de le récupérer.

« Oh, merci mec. Ça a du tomber sans que je fasse attention. » Le mensonge glissa facilement de ses lèvres. L’habitude.

« Tu devrais le faire, je sais pas, genre…le fixer dans quelque chose de plus solide tu sais ? » Et Lucas regarda le fil, aimant tout de suite l’idée d’en faire quelque chose de plus que ce qu’il était déjà.

Il acquiesça d’un hochement de la tête et d’un « hum » évasif. « Ouais, peut-être que je le ferai. » Il songea à demander à Alexia de fixer la ficelle avec de la résine autour d’une bague en métal, taille 10, la faire graver et enfin la balancer avec le reste de toutes ses saletés dans sa boîte « Diver » jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt à s’en débarrasser.

Lorsque Yann se leva il claqua Lucas sur l’épaule gentiment, et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. « Je suis sérieux n’empêche, Lucas. Parle-lui. »

Lucas ne lui répondit pas, le laissa se retourner puis s’en aller, et s’occupa plutôt de se préparer pour aller retrouver les garçons à manger.

…….

Lorsque ce fut le moment d’y aller, Lucas enfila sa tenue du dimanche. Un vieux jean déchiré, et un t-shirt noir ample. Il était incapable de dire le nombre de fois qu’il avait porté cet ensemble en particulier en rendant visite aux Demaury, mais puisqu’il semblait retourner dans le passé, la tenue lui paraissait adaptée. Il dompta ses cheveux d’un geste de la main en arrière, et avant qu’il ne puisse trop analyser la situation, il se mit en route.

Son appartement se situait à l’extérieur de la ville à une quinzaine de minutes de sa maison d’enfance, et une demi-heure de celle des Demaury. La marche fut agréable, reposante, et il en profita pour calmer son appréhension alors qu’il arpentait les rues familières.

Il rencontra peu de voitures, mais d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne il n’y en avait jamais eu énormément. Son ancien quartier était toujours calme, et l’on entendait davantage le bruit des piétons que le crissement des pneus sur l’asphalte.

_« Hé, t’as vu ? Viens on les suit ! »_

_« Yann, on va pas suivre une voiture comme ça, on sait pas où ils vont. »_

_« Sois pas un looser, Lucas. Ils sont clairement en train d’emménager dans cette grande maison, tu sais celle qui est à genre, deux rues d’ici. »_

_« Plutôt genre sept ? Et qu’est-ce que t’en sais que c’est là qu’ils vont ? »_

_« Ils ont une belle bagnole et une immense remorque, écoute…fais-moi confiance ok ? »_

Il tourna dans une allée sinueuse et souffla face à la vue qui s’étalait devant lui. Le petit terrain et son magnifique pavillon ancien remplirent sa vision. Les arbres paraissaient plus haut, et les buissons étaient bien taillés. Lucas aperçut des massifs de fleurs qui n’étaient pas là deux années auparavant, et qui était à présent en pleine éclosion, longeant l’allée principale.

Il arriva devant l’entrée, comptant le nombre de pas comme il l’avait toujours fait depuis sa toute première visite. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’il vit la moustiquaire de la porte d’entrée accrochée à ses charnières, le trou béant - de la taille de son pied – toujours pas réparé.

Il donna quelques coups dans un ordre bien précis, familier, et entra sans attendre qu’on l’invite à le faire. La porte était naturellement déverrouillée.

L’odeur de l’ail et du romarin planait dans l’air. Il se laissa guider et s’enfonça davantage dans la maison alors que son nez le chatouillait et que l’eau lui venait à la bouche. Traverser l’étroit couloir, et dépasser le salon sur sa gauche. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil et aperçu l’horloge, toujours aussi grande et imposante. Cependant, les canapés eux - d’un brun acajou profond et fait de cuir - étaient différents.

« Moose a bousillé les anciens et maman en avait marre de voir les coussins qui partaient en lambeaux. Il leur en aura fallu du temps pour se décider. A eux deux pourtant ils pourraient renouveler le mobilier tous les six mois et continuer de vivre confortablement le reste de leur vie. »

Le regard de Lucas se porta immédiatement sur Eloïse qui se tenait non loin de l’entrée de la cuisine, un saladier fumant dans ses mains gantées, et un pilon fermement coincé entre ses doigts.

Il songea à ce qu’elle venait de dire et pensa qu’elle avait raison. Ils étaient aisés mais n’avaient jamais été du genre en à faire l’étalage.

Il lui sourit et se rapprocha, jetant un coup d’œil au plat de pommes de terre écrasées. Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de lui donner une tape sur la main, il y plongea son doigt qu’il fourra ensuite dans sa bouche.

« Putain ! C’est chaud ! » Il se fit de l’air avec ses joues en inspirant rapidement, ouvrant et fermant la bouche tout en continuant de mastiquer.

Eloïse leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la cuisine. Lucas s’apprêtait à la suivre lorsqu’il sentit quelque chose frôler doucement sa cheville. Lorsqu’il baissa le regard il se retrouva face à deux yeux brillants.

« …hé Moose. »

Ce dernier lui répondit par un doux ronronnement. Lucas se retrouva soudainement les bras chargés de la boule de poils à fourrure grise, sa tête et ses oreilles poussant contre son menton. Moose s’installa confortablement contre son torse, les vibrations de ses ronronnements réconfortant immédiatement Lucas.

« A moi aussi tu m’as manqué mon pote. » Au lieu de le reposer au sol, Lucas emmena le chat avec lui dans la cuisine, ses doigts ne cessant jamais de le caresser.

Il observa l’animation qui régnait dans la cuisine avec une aisance dont il était bien incapable de faire preuve. « Besoin d’aide ? » Demanda-t-il à l’attention des deux femmes, alors qu’Eloïse lui tendait déjà une planche à découper et des carottes tout juste égouttées. Moose sauta de ses bras, atterrissant silencieusement sur ses pattes. Lorsque Lucas vint s’asseoir à la table de la cuisine, il réalisa brusquement à quel point de nombreuses choses avaient changé.

Des meubles déplacés, de nouveaux appareils électroménagers, l’air autour de lui qui était différent. Et pourtant, tout le faisait encore sentir chez lui.

_« Tu vois ? Je te l’avais dit. »_

_« J’ai jamais dit que t’avais tord. »_

_« Oh hé, regarde Lucas, y’a un garçon qui a l’air d’avoir notre âge. »_

_« Yann… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je vais l’épouser un jour. »_

_« Et comment tu sais ça ? Tu lui as même pas encore parlé mec. »_

_« Je le sais c’est tout. Jure que tu diras rien. »_

_« Rêve gros, tu m’as donné trop de cartouches là. »_

_« Jure le Yann ! Ou j’irai raconter à maman Cazas qui a vraiment cassé la fenêtre du sous-sol et comment c’est arrivé ! »_

_« T’avais dit que tu l’emporterais dans ta tombe ! T’as juré craché ! »_

_« Jure-le ! »_

_« Ok ! C’est bon, mais allons parler à ton stupide futur mari, comme ça au moins t’auras plus l’air d’un taré. Pff. »_

Le son régulier des carottes qu’on hachait apaisait Lucas. Il avait toujours apprécié préparer à manger, ayant pris l’habitude de participer et aider au moment du repas chaque fois qu’il allait passer du temps chez Yann, ou ici avec Eliott qui regardait Lucas et sa mère s’afférer en cuisine.

Il s’était toujours senti si impressionné, incrédule d’avoir pris part à la préparation de quelque chose d’aussi délicieux. Evidemment Lucas était parfaitement conscient qu’il n’avait rien à voir dans le résultat final de la préparation, mais il aimait à penser ne serait-ce qu’un instant qu’il y avait contribué. Il leva les yeux et vit maman Demaury l’approcher et il reçut son baiser sur le front en lui rendant un immense sourire.

« Lucas, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Tu es venu à pieds ? »

Il hocha la tête sans la relever, attrapant une nouvelle carotte qu’il glissa entre ses dents. « Comme je vous l’avais dit, je n’aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde. Vos repas m’avaient manqué. »

Il releva la tête et rougit en remarquant qu’elle se tenait là, appuyée contre le plan de travail, un sourire franc au visage.

« Est-ce que papa Demaury va se joindre à nous ? »

« Et comment ! »

En entendant la familière voix grave et douce comme de la soie, Lucas leva les yeux et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Il fut accueilli par le fameux sourire caractéristique des Demaury, les dents brillantes et les faussettes marquées, les yeux illuminés par la joie.

Elliot était le portrait craché de son père.

_« Est-ce qu’on t’a déjà dit que ton père était canon ? »_

_« C’est crade Lucas, sois pas chelou. »_

_« Je suis pas chelou, sérieux c’est un DILF total. Oh c’est bon lève pas les yeux au ciel. »_

_« … »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu sais que j’ai déjà entendu dire que je ressemble exactement à mon père. »_

_« Non c’est faux. »_

_« Uh huh…alors ça veut dire quoi Lucas ? »_

_« Ça veut dire que tu sais à quoi tu vas ressembler en vieillissant. Maintenant Eliott, j’apprécierai énormément si tu pouvais - arrête de rire ! - aller chercher le popcorn qu’on puisse lancer le film. »_

Sauf qu’il ne l’était pas totalement. Lucas pouvait réciter les différences entre Eliott et son père sans même avoir à regarder l’un ou l’autre. L’arrête du nez, celle d’Eliott étant légèrement plus proéminente. Les nuances dans les couleurs de leurs cheveux qu’Eliott avait plus épais et plus clairs que ceux de son père. Il était plus grand que son père de quelques centimètres. Mais pour Lucas, la différence la plus flagrante était dans son incapacité à capturer le kaléidoscope de couleurs qu’il pouvait trouver dans les yeux d’Eliott. Ils n’étaient pas seulement bleus, pas seulement _profonds, perçants, ou intense—_ils étaient tout à la fois et plus encore, et Lucas se retrouvait toujours perdu dans la contemplation de leur beauté.

« Lucas, qu’est-ce que tu deviens ? Je t’ai loupé vendredi soir. »

« Bah, vous savez comment les mariages peuvent être, on vous accapare ! »

« Je suis content que tu sois venu en tout cas. Célia qu’est-ce que tu nous mijotes, l’odeur est exquise ! »

« Un coq au vin, le plat préféré de Lucas. »

« Et des pommes de terres écrasées, n’oublie pas, parce que j’adore ça. » Eloïse ajouta depuis le coin où elle se trouvait. Elle reposa le saladier et vint dire bonjour à son père.

« Ça a l’air délicieux. J’espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, j’ai également invité Imane ? »

Personne n’émit d’objection à la nouvelle et Lucas fut excité à l’idée de la voir, n’ayant passé que peu de temps en sa compagnie depuis quelques semaines.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt et la cuisine rangée, Lucas aida à mettre la table tandis qu’Eloïse apportait les plats.

Ils passèrent à table lorsque qu’Imane fit son apparition, et ils durent s’y mettre à tous les quatre pour la rassurer sur le fait qu’il n’y avait eu aucun problème à l’attendre avant de pouvoir enfin attaquer. S’il y avait eu la moindre crainte de silences gênant, elle se dissipa rapidement. Lucas posa avec aise des questions sur le travail de maman Demaury, et sur comment Eloïse s’en sortait à l’école. Il découvrit qu’Imane aimait travailler en tant que stagiaire pour papa Demaury.

« Georges est un professeur incroyable, j’ai tellement appris sur ce à quoi je pouvais m’attendre sur une table d’opération. »

Lucas ne trouva même pas cela si difficile de garder le large sourire qu’il avait au visage. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il but plusieurs verres de vin avec son repas, et lorsque son plat fut débarrassé, il était légèrement éméché.

« Ce fut bien agréable, si seulement Eliott avait été là on aurait eu la famille au grand complet. »

Lucas éclata d’un rire clair et légèrement désabusé. Malgré son cerveau imbibé d’alcool, il leur fit remarquer que ni Imane ni lui-même ne portait le nom des Demaury. C’était peut-être la manière dont il l’avait dit, ou ses yeux qui se baissèrent alors que son sourire s’effaçait malgré le rire dans sa voix, mais le silence se fit à table.

« Epouse-moi Lucas. Comme ça tu pourras être un membre officiel de la famille. » Eloïse ne marqua aucune pause et continua d’ingurgiter ses pommes de terre.

Lucas la regarda avec tendresse et lui dit « ok », sachant pertinemment qu’il n’en avait pas l’intention, mais refusant de lui dire non. Il avait commis l’erreur une fois de repousser un Demaury, bien qu’en plaisantant, qu’il soit maudit s’il la commettait à nouveau. Imane le tapa dans l’épaule en plaisantant, et il se nourrit des sourires que chacun arborait sur son visage.

Sans demander, Célia déboucha une seconde bouteille de vin, tous les cinq continuant de discuter bien après que le soleil se soit couché. Imane participait avec entrain, la plaisanterie facile. Lorsqu’Eloïse proposa à Lucas de lui servir un autre verre il du l’en empêcher, ses joues étaient rouges et son regard vitreux. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir combien de verres il avait bu, et prit cela comme le signe évident d’arrêter.

Il regarda l’horloge, surpris par l’heure tardive, et fit de son mieux pour s’excuser lorsqu’il y eut une pause dans les conversations. Lorsqu’il se redressa cependant, sa vision se troubla et il se rassit directement en gloussant.

Il rit de lui-même. « Peut-être que je devrai aller m’allonger un moment avant. » Il sentit l’embarras faire rougir son visage alors que maman Demaury l’y encourageait justement.

« C’est le mieux à faire. On a laissé l’amusement nous emporter. Je n’aurai rien contre faire la même chose d’ailleurs. Passe la nuit ici si tu en as besoin Lucas, et si tu restes je te verrai demain matin. Sinon il ne nous reste plus qu’à instaurer ça tout les week-end n’est-ce pas ? »

« Définitivement. » Il fit de son mieux pour éviter d’avoir la voix trainante.

« Je vais l’aider à monter les escaliers. » Proposa Imane, et sa main posée sur son coude était fraîche, ferme et stable. Il lui sourit, reconnaissant pour son aide.

Ses pas étaient lourds, et lorsqu’il manqua la troisième marche il se moqua à nouveau de lui-même tandis qu’Imane ricanait derrière lui.

« Putain. Je suis bourré. »

« Ouais, t’y es pas allé de main morte sur le vin, Lucas. Je t’avais pas vu aussi déchiré depuis…ben vendredi soir, donc ça fait pas si longtemps que ça en fait. »

« Oh la ferme…ça m’aide à fonctionner. » Il pouvait pratiquement sentir son amie rouler des yeux même dans son dos.

Lucas n’avait pas besoin des directions alors que ses pieds avançaient de leur propre accord. Il poussa doucement une porte et ses yeux scannèrent la pièce sombre. Tout était à sa place. Il jeta un œil au mur où se situait le bureau au-dessus duquel était suspendu un tableau de liège, vide.

_« Ils sont où ? »_

_« Ecoute Lucas--»_

_« Où ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste m’écouter une seconde. »_

_« Dis-moi où Eliott ! »_

_« Je les ai jetés. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t’as fait ça alors que je t’avais dit de me les donner ? »_

_« Luci--»_

_« J’en ai rien à foutre de ce que Lucille a dit ! Tu avais dit que tu me les donnerais ? Ils auraient dû être à moi. »_

_« Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je t’en dessinerai des nouveaux. »_

_« C’est pas la même chose Eliott ! »_

_« Je comprends pas pourquoi t’es en colère comme ça ! »_

_« C’est pas…tu sais quoi, oublie. T’as raison. C’est stupide que je m’énerve. Je suis même plus énervé d’ailleurs. »_

_« Lucas attends… »_

_« Hé, c’est cool. T’inquiète pas pour ça. Je…je-euh, je dois y aller. »_

_« Mais tu viens à peine d’arriver. »_

_« Ouais, mais j’ai oublié, ma mère a besoin de moi pour un truc. »_

_« Lucas attends…Lucas, reviens ! Lucas… »_

Il s’approcha du lit et s’y jeta la tête la première. Il se recroquevilla immédiatement sur le côté, ramenant ses genoux proche de sa poitrine, et s’installa au plus près de cette odeur et ce confort familier. Même la couette était toujours la même.

« On prend ses aises on dirait ? »

Lucas leva un œil vers Imane, qui se tenait proche du bureau. Elle tâtonna un instant avant de trouver l’interrupteur de la lampe qui s’y trouvait, et une douce lueur envahit la pièce.

« Mmh, c’est confortable. » Ses doigts décrivaient des cercles sur les draps sous son corps, et il repensa aux nombreuses nuits qu’il avait passées sur ce lit, pelotonné contre Eliott. Parfois il dormait sur le sol. La plupart du temps ils partageaient le lit. Et c’était normal, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Les plus proches. Lorsque les choses partaient en vrille chez lui, Lucas avait toujours un refuge où venir se cacher. Que ce soit chez Yann ou chez Eliott. Le plus souvent il venait chez ce dernier, ayant la sensation que maman Demaury se montrait légèrement plus accueillante, bien qu’il ne fût jamais rejeté nulle part. Cela lui semblait seulement plus naturel de venir ici, et de s’endormir aux côtés d’Eliott.

Yann comprenait. Il avait toujours compris, et comprendrait toujours.

« Que s’est-il passé Lucas ? »

« Hm ? » Il voulait ignorer la question, mais le ton de sa voix exigeait une réponse.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé entre toi et Eliott ? Vous étiez si proches. »

Il haussa les épaules. « On l’est toujours. »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, Lucas. Plus comme avant. Les choses ont changé entre vous, et pourtant vous continuez d’agir comme si de rien n’était. »

Lucas détourna les yeux de son regard inquisiteur, du ton accusateur de sa voix et des questions qui le faisaient nécessairement penser à des choses qu’il préférait laisser de côté, en particulier après avoir passé une si bonne soirée.

_Lucas lit le message, la lumière du téléphone vive et éblouissante depuis sa cachette sous son lit._

_Il avait sa couverture enroulée autour de lui, recouvrant sa tête. L’air était étouffant._

_ **« Lucas, tu peux venir s’il te plait…j’ai besoin de toi. »** _

_Il serra le téléphone contre sa poitrine et se mordit violemment la lèvre jusqu’au sang. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir quitter sa cachette, mais il y eut le bruit d’un verre qui se brise, de meubles qu’on balance, et les sanglots de sa mère. Tout cela le cloua sur place. Lucas sentit ses propres yeux s’embuer de larmes, et il grinça des dents lorsqu’elles coulèrent sur la coupure qu’il avait sous l’œil. _

_ **« S’il te plait, pitié dis quelque chose. J’ai besoin, j’ai besoin de toi ici. »** _

_Il chuchota, serrant le téléphone fort contre lui mais refusant d’écrire quoi que ce soit. « Je-je peux pas. Je peux pas je suis désolé. Je suis désolé…tellement désolé. »_

« Est-ce que c’est quelque chose que tu as fait ? Qu’il a fait ? »

« Peut-être juste qu’on s’éloigne ? »

« PENDANT que t’es là, recroquevillé sur son lit. C’est ça. Vous vous éloignez. Tu crois que je suis stupide ? »

« Et bien, voyons-voir Imane, si on discutait du fait que toi et Manon ne vous parlez plus ? Est-ce que c’est en lien avec le fait que tu l’as vue en train d’embrasser Sofiane ? On peut parler de ça ? Vous vous étiez éloignés ? On dirait en tous cas. »

Ses mots étaient blessants et le silence qui s’en suivit lui fit avaler difficilement sa salive. Il souhaita immédiatement pouvoir retirer ce qu’il venait de dire. Il se haït encore plus lorsqu’il vit la distance qui venait d’apparaître dans son regard.

« Tu sais quoi, va t’faire foutre. Désolée de me soucier de toi. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte, sa démarche dramatique, les épaules tendues et les bras croisés.

« Attends, attends, Imane. » Il l’appela en se rasseyant sur le lit, la boule formée dans sa gorge devenue étouffante. Quelque chose dans sa manière de l’appeler la fit s’arrêter, une main déjà sur la porte qui resta close. « Reviens. » Elle se tourna vers lui.

« S’il te plait. » Il la supplia et sa voix se brisa. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le lit, et il se déplaça sur le bord afin de lui laisser de la place à côté de lui.

La tension s’apaisa et ses épaules s’affaissèrent puis elle vint s’allonger en lui faisant face. Il lui répondit par un sourire larmoyant et se contenta de l’observer un moment, retenant ses larmes. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant, sans qu’aucun d’eux ne prenne la parole, et la colère disparut du regard d’Imane.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui dit Lucas, la voix pâteuse. « C’était méchant de ma part. »

Imane acquiesça.

« Je me conduis comme un con pas vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et finit par lui sourire.

Il pouffa de rire et parcourut la chambre du regard, rassemblant son courage. Il n’avait jamais raconté cela à haute voix à _qui que ce soit._

« Je crois que j’ai juste pas été là quand il a eu le plus besoin de moi. »

Imane soupira, le son exagéré. « T’as toujours été là pour lui. C’est impossible que ce soit ça. »

Lucas secoua la tête fermement, ses cheveux s’éparpillant sur l’oreiller en coton.

« Je sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Et si tu commençais par le commencement ? »

Il inspira fébrilement. « Tu te souviens, les vacances d’hiver en seconde ? Quand Eliott a… »

Lucas vit Imane se mordre vivement la lèvre. Tout le monde dans leur cercle d’amis se souvenait à quel point la seconde d’Eliott avait été difficile.

« J’ai pas été présent lorsqu’il a eu le plus besoin de moi, et lorsque j’ai enfin été là j’ai…j’ai été tellement stupide Imane. Tellement stupide. » Son corps trembla sous l’effort qu’il dû faire pour retenir ses sanglots.

_« Lucas ! »_

_Lucas vit Eliott sauter du lit, Lucille était à ses côtés, ses mains qui caressaient doucement ses cheveux se stoppant alors que le garçon se précipitait vers lui._

_« Hé, ça va ? »_

_« T’étais où ? » Son ton était accusateur, et Lucas fit de son mieux pour garder un air impassible, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. _

_« Ah ouais désolé, j’étais un peu occupé. Tout va bien maintenant ? Ta mère m’a dit que tes vacances s’étaient mal passées. »_

_« T’étais où ? »_

_« Quoi, on joue au jeu des vingt questions maintenant ? » Lucas promena son regard d’Eliott à Lucille, faisant de son mieux pour conserver son sourire._

_« J’avais besoin de toi, t’as eu mes messages ? »_

_« Ouais…désolé pour ça. Je les ai eu. J’étais juste super occupé et j’ai pas pu répondre. »_

_« Et qu’est-ce que tu étais si occupé à faire ? » Lucas regarda Lucille, ses yeux se plissèrent en réponse à sa question._

_« J’étais occupé avec la queue d’un mec, puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir. » En entendant sa forte inspiration, il se retourna vers Eliott._

_« Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je peux pas toujours être là, pas vrai ? Je ferai de mon mieux à partir de maintenant, mais parfois des choses arrivent Eliott. Ça allait si mal que ça cette fois-ci ? » Eliott fuit son regard et ne répondit rien. Lucas l’y encouragea mentalement. Il voulait entendre que tout allait bien._

_« Ouais…si mal que ça. Mais c’est bon. Lucille était là. T’as plus à t’inquiéter… »_

« A cause de cette unique fois, les choses n’ont plus été les mêmes ? »

Lucas hocha la tête. Il avait volontairement cédé sa place à Lucille, sachant pertinemment qu’il avait merdé, et qu’il n’y avait rien à faire pour rectifier la situation.

« Lucas t’avais quoi, quatorze ans ? Quinze ? » Lucas hocha à nouveau la tête. « Dis-moi où tu étais réellement ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête en signe de négation, ses larmes s’écoulant enfin librement. A chaque fois qu’il clignait des yeux, de nouvelles faisaient leur apparition, et bientôt il innonda l’oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait.

« Lucas…t’étais où ? » Sa voix était douce, et Lucas finit par céder. Il lui raconta tout. Tout au sujet de sa mère, de son père qui était gentil jusqu’à ce qu’il ait trop bu. A quel point il était désolé une fois que la poussière était retombée, et qu’il avait fini de dessaouler. Il lui raconta comme il se réfugiait sous son lit jusqu’à ce que les bleus et les coupures cicatrisent afin de ne pas avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Comment il avait fait ça pendant des années. Il n’arrivait plus à se souvenir quand ça avait commencé. 

Lucas sentit un poids énorme se lever de ses épaules lorsqu’il lui révéla enfin toute la vérité. A quel point il avait crevé d’envie de courir retrouver Eliott lorsque c’était arrivé. Quand il avait reçu ses messages, toutes ces années en arrière. Comme il savait pourtant qu’il ne pouvait pas se décharger de ce fardeau auprès d’Eliott car cela aurait été injuste. Alors il ne l’avait pas fait, et il avait tellement perdu à cause de cette décision, mais il avait continué de vivre avec ses choix et avait décidé d’être le meilleur ami qui soit, même si Eliott le gardait à distance. Il n’avait jamais osé y faire allusion, de peur de le perdre complètement.

« …putain Lucas. » Imane pleurait, ses larmes silencieuses. Elle essuya son visage et renifla. « Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? » Lucas tendit une main vers elle et essuya ses joues. Il secoua la tête, son souffle vacillant.

«…Je peux pas. Personne ne sait. »

« Personne ? »

_« Hé Lucas, on peut parler ? »_

_« Ouais, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »_

_« Ça va ? »_

_« …bien. Qui le demande ? »_

_« Oh la ferme… »_

_« Ok, d’accord. C’est chelou ? »_

Imane tendit son bras vers lui et fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux, rapprochant étroitement son front du sien. Son nez frôla le sien en signe de réconfort, et si Lucas se sentit fondre elle ne fit aucune remarque. Il soupira et calma les battements dans sa poitrine.

_« C’est juste que…ma mère m’a demandé de checker comment t’allais. Elle, euh. Elle a dit qu’il y avait eu pas mal de bruit chez toi et--»_

_« Yann, arrête. Je vais bien. Mes parents se sont juste disputés. »_

_« Elle a dit qu’elle avait entendu pleurer alors--»_

_« Comme souvent lorsque les gens se disputent Yann. Tout va bien. »_

_« Promis ? »_

_« …promis. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme toujours les commentaires sont grandement appréciés ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot par ici, je les traduis à l'auteur si nécessaire. Quant à moi j'espère que la traduction en français rend justice à l'originale et que vous l'appréciez ! Même un petit kudo nous donnera le sourire vous savez ;)


	3. Créer des souvenirs avec toi, c’est tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3ème et avant-dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ;)

Le lundi, Lucas retourna en cours. Il envoya un message à Alexia lui demandant s’il pouvait passer à sa boutique après avoir terminé sa journée de stage, il lui promit une bouteille de vin et elle accepta rapidement. Il laissa son amie se faire plaisir et ne but qu’un seul verre. Elle lui dit alors qu’elle était tout à fait en mesure de fixer son bout de fil sur une bague, et lui fit choisir parmi plusieurs modèles.

Il choisit un solide anneau en métal noir, rainuré sur tout son pourtour. L’emplacement parfait pour qu’Alexia puisse y inclure le fil rouge.

« Quelle taille ? »

« Dix. »

« Lucas, t’es plutôt facilement un huit et demi. Pas un dix. » Lucas haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien concernant la taille.

« Est-ce que la résine va abîmer la ficelle ? »

« Ça ne devrait pas, pourquoi ? A quel point c’est important pour toi ? Je voudrais pas me foirer, tu comprends ? »

Lucas hocha la tête et lui tendit le fil. « C’est juste un truc idiot. Mais ouais, te foire pas. » Il rit lorsqu’elle le frappa. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, leur voix calmes. Lorsqu’il fut sur le point de partir, il lui demanda quand il pourrait passer récupérer l’anneau.

« Tu veux que j’y grave quelque chose à l’intérieur ? C’est pour un ami ? Pour toi ? » Elle se montrait un poil trop indiscrète, et Lucas secoua simplement la tête.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu’il aurait adoré y faire graver, mais il déclina la proposition.

_« Hé, on est amis depuis quoi, un an maintenant et je….je voulais te dire quelque chose. »_

_« Eliott, arrête de tourner autour du pot et crache le morceau. »_

_« Lucas, je suis bipolaire… »_

_« … »_

_« Dis quelque chose, s’il te plait. »_

_« …salut Bipolaire, je suis Lucas. »_

_« Putain ça t’arrive de prendre quelque chose au sérieux. »_

_« Toi aussi tu te marres ! Mais sérieusement Eliott, je vais nulle part. Jamais. »_

_« Jamais ? »_

_« Jamais. Et j’irai même jusqu’à dire que c’est toi qui me quitteras. »_

_« Impossible »_

_« Rien n’est impossible. »_

« C’est toi qui vois. Ça devrait être prêt en quelques jours, une fois que je m’y serai mise. On a qu’à dire samedi ? »

Le samedi fut vite là, et Lucas passa la journée à faire rouler la magnifique bague entre ses doigts, la tenant à hauteur de ses yeux et admirant le contraste du rouge de la ficelle qui ressortait sur le métal noir lorsque celui-ci accrochait la lumière. Il la passa à son doigt malgré la taille trop grande. Il rêva d’un jour où il pourrait en porter une à sa taille, mais il était certain qu’Eliott avait jeté sa ficelle depuis bien longtemps.

Un rêve illusoire.

Lorsqu’il se sentit prêt, Lucas la jeta dans sa boîte et la replaça sous le lit. Il laissa les heures et les jours défiler sans repenser à sa présence dans son appartement. Il passa du temps avec ses amis, alla en cours, et au travail.

La première fois que Lucas tenta une approche fut trois semaines après le mariage. Il envoya un message à Eliott, et lui demanda s’ils pouvaient aller boire un café. A sa déception, Eliott lui répondit rapidement qu’il était occupé, mais qu’il espérait pouvoir se libérer prochainement.

Une fois que les choses seraient calmées.

Lucas fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser la déception le consummer, et il ignora la tension qui s’était installée dans sa poitrine, oppressante.

Toutes les semaines environ, il tâtait le terrain. Jusqu’à ce que des mois s’écoulent, et son dernier message à Eliott resta sans réponse, ni même vu.

**Je t’ai pas vu depuis un bail. Mon ami me manque, on peut se voir ?**

Il n’essaya pas à nouveau. Le cycle des saisons se poursuivit, et Lucas réalisa que le temps avait filé. Il accomplissait les mêmes gestes machinalement, jusqu’à ce qu’une année entière se soit écoulée, et qu’il se retrouve avec ce sentiment d’avoir un trou béant là où Eliott lui avait arraché le cœur. Il avait envie de lui écrire pour lui demander de le lui rendre. Il s’en empêcha.

A la place, il se laissa aller à passer la plupart de ses dimanches à faire semblant de faire parti de la famille Demaury. Lorsqu’ils lui demandaient si lui et Eliott avaient fait quelque chose ensemble récemment, il haussait les épaules et répondait « pas vraiment ». **Je ne l’ai pas vu. **Mais il refusait d’élaborer et ils laissaient facilement tomber le sujet.

_« Promets-moi qu’importe où l’on sera et que quoiqu’il arrive, on sera toujours amis ? »_

_« Promis. »_

_« Non je suis sérieux Eliott ! »_

_« Mais moi aussi je suis sérieux ! »_

_« Non tu l’es pas. Tu crois que je suis stupide. »_

_« Ben… »_

_« Ne finissez même pas cette phrase Monsieur. »_

Alors il ne vit plus Eliott. Jusqu’à ce qu’il le vit à nouveau.

…….

Lucas roula des yeux en lisant le message de Yann lui expliquant qu’il y avait une urgence, et qu’il avait besoin qu’il vienne chez lui sur le champ. Si son anniversaire n’était pas sur le point d’arriver, et si Basile et Arthur n’avaient pas chuchoté suspicieusement entre eux durant tout le dîner passé ensemble, Lucas ne se serait jamais posé de questions sur la fameuse « urgence ». Mais en l’occurrence ses amis étaient de piètres menteurs, et il imagina qu’une surprise avait du être organisée pour lui.

Lorsqu’il informa Arthur et Basile que Yann venait de lui écrire, leur réaction fut exactement ce à quoi il s’attendait de leur part.

« Oh merde ! Non, sérieux ? On devrait se dépêcher d’y aller alors. » Lucas les laissa le trainer sans poser de question. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, les lumières étaient éteintes, et Lucas éleva la voix. Il feint d’être surpris alors que tout se rallumait et que ses amis jaillirent de leur cachette, lui hurlant bon anniversaire au visage. Il rit quand des confettis commencèrent à tomber et le recouvrir.

Un shot fut rapidement placé dans sa main et il l’avala d’une traite.

Avoir vingt-trois ans n’était pas si déplaisant. C’était même plutôt agréable. Il passa la soirée à se retourner chaque fois que quelqu’un venait lui tapoter l’épaule et lui offrir une accolade.

Imane lui sourit de manière crispée alors qu’elle s’éloignait de lui. « Attention, il arrive. »

Lucas la regarda confus, mais elle haussa simplement un sourcil en lui faisant signe derrière lui. Lorsqu’il sentit qu’on touchait son épaule, il se retourna comme il l’avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, mais n’était absolument pas préparé à ce qu’il vit.

Eliott se tenait là, dans toute sa splendeur, une main frottant nerveusement sa nuque, et un sourire incertain ornant ses lèvres.

« Hé. »

Lucas était certain d’avoir l’air d’un parfait idiot, ses yeux se promenant sur ce magnifique visage, alors que sa bouche s’était ouverte sous le choc. Il avait l’air si familier, et il observa chaque ligne, chaque creux de son visage, les faussettes—tout, un retour aux sources auquel il n’était pas prêt. Une lueur accrocha son regard et il vit l’alliance qui brillait sous les lumières. Cela le tira de sa stupeur.

« Hé ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il regarda de part et d’autre ainsi que derrière Eliott. « Où est Lucille ? »

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle est toujours là dernièrement, je te jure elle se contente de s’asseoir et me fusiller du regard. Elle me déteste. »_

_« Elle te déteste pas Lucas. Et puis…elle est là parce qu’elle m’aide à traverser…tu sais. »_

_« Je…pensais que c’était mon job. Que je t’aidais à garder les pieds sur terre. »_

_« Ça l’est…ça l’était, c’est juste que tu…tu l’as dit toi-même, tu ne pourras pas toujours être dans le coin, pas vrai ? Et de cette façon, tu te sentiras pas mal, je veux pas que tu penses que je t’empêche de faire des choses parce que tu dois tout laisser en plan dès que je te le demande. »_

« Ah, elle pouvait pas venir. Mais elle te salue. Je suis venu te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire…Yann m’a invité, est-ce que c’est ok ? » Eliott pencha la tête et observa Lucas d’un air hésitant.

« Ok ? Mais évidemment que c’est ok, idiot. Tu aurais pu simplement envoyer un message, j’aurais compris ! » Lucas lui sourit et éclata de rire. Il retrouva facilement l’habitude de feindre son assurance. Surtout dans son propre intérêt bien-sûr.

Lorsqu’il vit Eliott s’approcher pour l’enlacer, il contra le mouvement avec une excitation qu’il ne ressentait pas vraiment, mais il avait besoin d’une excuse pour éviter de sentir ses bras l’envelopper.

Il venait tout juste de s’adapter au fait de vivre sans ses étreintes, il ne survivrait pas s’il devait s’y réhabituer simplement parce qu’Eliott déciderait sur un coup de tête de disparaître à nouveau.

_« J’ai pas dit ça dans le but que tu me remplaces, Eliott. Je…je suis juste occupé parfois, et je peux pas venir. »_

_« Je sais, et je veux pas que tu te sentes mal, ou que t’ais la sensation de devoir rappliquer chaque fois que j’ai un épisode. »_

_« C’était pas un putain d’épisode Eliott, tu t’ais fait du mal et j’étais pas là ! J’étais…Je--»_

_« Tu étais quoi ? »_

_« R-rien. Peu importe, oublie. Tant mieux pour moi, j’imagine. »_

_« …c’est ça. »_

_« Maintenant je pourrais mater mes séries sans craindre d’être interrompu…oh allez ! Admets-le, c’était drôle ? »_

Lucas claqua Eliott sur l’épaule. « Hé, je sais, viens on va se faire des shots et rattraper le temps perdu. Ça fait quoi ? Genre, un an que j’ai pas eu de nouvelles ? Tu pourras tout me raconter sur ce que ça fait d’être marié. » Il fronça le nez rien qu’à l’idée, et dépassa Eliott en essayant d’éviter de le frôler à tout prix. Si Eliott le remarqua, il ne dit rien.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, Yann et Emma les observant avec lassitude.

« Hé les gars, regardez sur qui je viens de tomber. »

« Ouais, Lucas, on a invité absolument chaque personne possible et inimaginable te connaissant. »

Lucas détourna son regard de Yann, son sourire se crispant. « Ben je trouve ça super sympa. Vous vous faites des shots avec nous ? » Il souleva la bouteille et ils acquiescèrent.

Lucas se détendit avec l’alcool et passa le reste de la soirée à discuter avec Eliott, et à l’écouter lui parler de plein de choses qu’il avait manquées. Le sujet Lucille ne fut pas abordé et Lucas en était reconnaissant. Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, Eliott regarda l’heure et l’informa qu’il devait y aller, il était minuit et il avait promis de ne pas rester trop tard.

L’alcool délia sa langue, et Lucas lui sourit. « Ouais, ouais, je comprends carrément. T’es un homme marié et tout, alors j’aurai à nouveau de tes nouvelles quand, on a qu’à dire ? Juin prochain ? » Il rit de sa propre blague et Eliott baissa le regard en grimaçant.

« Ecoute, j’avais pas l’intention de laisser passer autant de temps sans te contacter. »

Lucas balaya son inquiétude d’un geste de la main. « Hé t’inquiète. C’était juste une blague. » Sauf que ça ne l’était pas. Il avait réellement envie de savoir quand il entendrait à nouveau parler de lui.

« Je t’écrirai, ok ? »

Lucas hocha la tête et prit un autre shot.

« Ouais. »

« Je peux avoir un câlin d’au revoir ? »

Lucas avala un autre verre et prétendit ne pas entendre sa question.

« Désolé, quoi ? » Eliott secoua la tête, un sourire triste au visage.

« Rien. Je te revois bientôt. »

« Bye Eliott. »

« Tu sais que je déteste dire au revoir. » Parce que ça sonnait trop de manière définitive. Lucas lui sourit et se rapprocha, ses pas extrêmement chancelant. Il prit appuis sur les épaules d’Eliott pour garder l’équilibre, se hissa et l’embrassa sur la joue en chuchotant une nouvelle fois dans son oreille.

« Bye, Eliott. » Lorsqu’il le lâcha, il se retourna et demanda au reste du groupe un nouveau shot, sans attendre qu’Eliott ne s’en aille. Lucas était déterminé à ne pas se souvenir de cette soirée. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter d’avoir le cœur brisé.

_« On devrait partir ensemble. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Juste nous deux. Nous enfuir tu sais. »_

_« T’es pas censé être avec Lucille ? C’est pas à elle plutôt que tu devrais demander si elle a envie d’emménager avec toi ? »_

_« Je sors avec elle depuis genre, deux semaines. Je te connais depuis cinq ans. »_

_« Est-ce que t’es en train de me dire que tu pourrais la quitter pour ce bon vieux moi ? »_

_« Tu te fous de moi. »_

_« Non, j’oserai pas---arrête Eliott ! Tu sais que je suis – ah – chatouilleux – putain ! »_

……

Lucas se réveilla dans son propre lit, une douleur lancinante au crâne. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées dans son appartement, et il ne se souvenait de rien. Sa bouche était incroyablement pâteuse. Lorsqu’il checka son téléphone, il rit en y trouvant des photos de Basile, Arthur et Yann en train de le mettre au lit. Ils avaient posté photos sur photos sur Instagram, en y ajoutant les hashtags les plus ridicules possibles. Lucas trouva les photos plutôt utiles, vu le flou total qu’était la soirée dans l’immédiat. Lorsqu’il alla dans ses messages, Lucas sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Il les ouvrit, et vit les derniers qu’il avait envoyés à Eliott une année auparavant. Et en-dessous, celui qu’il avait reçu il y a quelques heures à peine.

** _C’était agréable de te voir ce soir. J’espère que tu as eu le meilleur des anniversaires._ **

Et puis.

** _Tu es libre quand pour qu’on se voit ?_ **

Lucas ne sut pas comment répondre, et fit de son mieux pour retracer mentalement la soirée. Il avait cru tout avoir rêvé, et ne répondit pas pour l’instant. A la place, il ouvrit un nouveau message et demanda à Yann de le rejoindre.

Il ne se fatigua pas à tenter d’être présentable, et resta plutôt sur le sofa, précisément là où Yann le trouva quand il arriva enfin.

« Hé, tu te sens comment ? »

Lucas grogna en guise de réponse à son ami. « Comme si un troupeau d’éléphants faisaient des claquettes dans ma tête. »

Yann rit et Lucas lui dit de se la fermer. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as laissé être un si mauvais adulte, et combien de verres j’ai bu hier soir ? »

Yann haussa les épaules. « Trop de bouteilles pour compter. » Lucas grogna à nouveau, et enfouit sa tête sous ses bras.

Il laissa une minute s’écouler avant de poser la question à un million. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as invité ? » Il n’ouvrit pas les yeux, mais entendit Yann soupirer.

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé, comme je t’avais dit de le faire ? » Tous ces mois en arrière. Lucas demeura silencieux.

« Tout ce que vous aviez à faire c’était parler--»

« J’ai essayé. »

« Quoi ? »

« J’ai tendu une main vers lui, et il n’a pas arrêté de me donner des raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas me voir, jusqu’à ce que finalement il m’ignore simplement. » Pendant un an.

« J’aimerai juste que vous réussissiez enfin à régler vos conneries. Toujours à vous rejeter la balle…nous sommes adultes, on devrait commencer à se comporter en tant que tel. »

« De quelle balle tu parles ? En ce qui me concerne, il a disparu de la surface de la terre et a agit comme si j’avais cessé d’exister seulement pour apaiser ‘Lucille’. »

« Oh, pas avec moi Lucas, le nombre de fois où Eliott a glissé des sous-entendus, bien avant que Lucille n’entre dans le tableau, ça a toujours été toi qui le repoussait. »

Lucas ne trouva rien à répondre.

« T’as rien à dire à ça ? »

Evidemment qu’il avait des choses à dire. Il en avait tellement. Mais il voulait les dire à Eliott, celui qui avait besoin de les entendre. Il voulait être capable de réunir le courage nécessaire pour s’excuser de toutes les fois où il l’avait tourné en dérision, où ses plaisanteries étaient allées trop loin. Alors qu’il était sérieux. Il avait toujours été sérieux dès qu’il s’agissait d’Eliott, et il pensait toujours à lui, à ce qui le rendait heureux, triste, furieux, _enragé_, à ce dont il avait besoin.

**As-tu déjà été amoureux, et tellement terrifié de l’être ? **pensa Lucas. Il voulait le demander à Yann, et mourrait d’envie de connaître la réponse. Peut-être serait-il en mesure de réparer tout ce qu’il avait la sensation d’avoir bousillé. Mais sa langue ne fonctionnait plus, sa bouche refusa de bouger, et ses lèvres restèrent gluées entre elles. Sa voix lui faisait défaut quand il en avait le plus besoin.

_« Jecroisquejetaime. »_

_« … ? Tu me la refais, Eliott ? »_

_« Je…je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…dis quelque chose ? »_

_« Non, tu l’es pas. »_

Yann vint le rejoindre. « C’est un putain de merdier… »

Lucas souleva son poing et lui répondit, la voix étouffée alors qu’il pressait encore davantage son visage contre le coussin du canapé. « Amen mon frère. » Il rit de lui-même et de la situation, et huma en signe d’acquiescement. Il attrapa son téléphone et montra le message à Yann.

« Qu’est-ce que je devrais dire ? » Lorsqu’il lui prit le téléphone des mains, Lucas le laissa faire. Ne pensant pas à mal. Il vit les doigts de Yann s’activer brièvement avant d’éteindre le téléphone et le lancer sur la table basse.

« Ok, debout ! Bouge-toi le cul parce que tu dois le retrouver pour boire un café dans quarante-cinq minutes. »

« Attends, quoi ? » Lucas récupéra son téléphone et réalisa que Yann lui avait répondu, et Eliott lui avait manifestement réécrit dans la foulée. « Putain, Yann. J’avais juste envie de rien faire aujourd’hui ! »

« Arrête de pleurnicher et de jouer au con. »

Lucas voulut lui rétorquer qu’il était un con, comme il l’avait déjà précédemment établi avec Imane, mais il tint sa langue. Il se leva à contrecœur et passa une éternité devant son miroir, essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas donner l’impression qu’il était encore totalement imbibé d’alcool seulement quelques heures auparavant.

** **

** **

_« Comment tu peux dire ça ? »_

_« Parce que tu te mets pas simplement à penser que tu aimes quelqu’un pour que ce soit réel Eliott, ça marche pas comme ça. Tu t’es juste pris la tête avec Lucille et maintenant tu cherches à—tu cherches quelque chose pour te changer les idées._

_« … »_

_« Peut-être que t’es en train d’avoir un épisode, et tes sentiments sont confus et---»_

_« Arrête. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses mais ne…n’utilise pas ça comme prétexte. Tu es la dernière personne que j’aurai imaginée pouvoir utiliser ça contre moi. Je…oublie. »_

_« Eliott c’est pas ce que je voulais - c’était pas… »_

_« Non, juste, arrête. Stop. T’as raison. T’as…raison. Je devrai y aller, on se verra demain. »_

_Lucas ferma la bouche et détourna le regard. _ ** _Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir raison. _ **

Il se retrouva serré dans un angle à l’intérieur du café, près d’une fenêtre, alors que d’autres continuaient de tourner autour de lui, faisant de leur mieux pour trouver leur propre table. Son nez se plissa en sentant la forte odeur de café qui flottait dans l’air, et occasionnellement les odeurs sucrées des pâtisseries qui venaient titiller son estomac vide. Lucas résista cependant à l’envie, sachant qu’il n’arriverait pas à manger à ce moment précis.

A la place, il but une gorgée brûlante de son café pendant qu’il attendait, ayant dix minutes d’avance sur leur heure de rendez-vous. Lucas était cependant heureux de pouvoir profiter de ce moment pour se donner du courage, tout en restant caché derrière les lunettes de soleil perchées sur son nez pendant qu’il observait les gens, ou plus précisément, pendant qu’il fixait la porte d’entrée attendant qu’Eliott arrive.

Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps et vit enfin l’autre garçon entrer dans le café, les cheveux en bataille, et son regard parcourant la pièce à sa recherche.

Si Lucas était une meilleure personne il aurait levé sa main et fit signe à Eliott de le rejoindre, mais ce n’était pas le cas alors il ne fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il observa Eliott faire la queue, son regard scannant toujours occasionnellement la salle derrière lui, et sa main plongeant dans sa poche pour en ressortir son téléphone et taper un message. Il commanda ce que Lucas pensa être un café frappé surmonté de crème fouettée, si sa mémoire était bonne, la boisson préférée de l’autre garçon.

_« Laisse-moi goutter. »_

_« Non, prends-t-en un. »_

_« Mais les tiens sont toujours meilleurs—allez Eliott juste une gorgée. »_

_« Juste une. Je suis sérieux Lucas. »_

Son téléphone vibra devant lui et il lut le message sachant déjà ce qu’il devait dire. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attendit simplement qu’Eliott se retourne pour se lever légèrement, enlever ses lunettes, et croiser son regard. Il lui sourit alors qu’Eliott tentait de se frayer un chemin.

« Désolé, je suis en retard ou t’es en avance ? »

« En retard évidemment. » Lucas trouvait ça simple de sourire lorsqu’ils parlaient.

« Naturellement. » Eliott sourit à son tour en prenant son verre. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Toujours saoul je crois, je ne me souviens de rien de la soirée d’hier alors tu peux imaginer à quel point c’était étrange de me réveiller et lire tes messages. » La conversation se fit naturellement, et Lucas retrouva ses vieilles habitudes avec ses plaisanteries et ses blagues maladroites. Il aimait la facilité avec laquelle tout se déroulait, et apprécia à quel point les choses n’avaient pas changé. Pas vraiment. Comme si une année ne s’était pas vraiment passée sans qu’un mot ne soit échangé entre eux.

Il riait, et il restait silencieux lorsque des silences confortables s’installaient. Ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de sourire. Bien longtemps après qu’ils aient terminé leurs verres, Lucas continua de s’imprégner de chaque détail qu’Eliott lui confiait.

Il avait choisi de poursuivre une double formation en Economie et en Art, mais il prévoyait de s’arrêter au prochain semestre. Prendre du temps pour lui pour comprendre certaines choses.

« Et toi ? Comment c’est ton école, tu vas suivre des cours cet été ? »

Lucas lui raconta qu’il lui restait encore deux années, qu’il travaillait en stage et qu’il ne suivrait qu’un seul cours cet été. Il n’avait pas l’intention de prendre du repos même s’il en avait envie.

« Putain ce que je vois par contre, Eliott tu me croirais pas. »

« Hé, tu l’as voulu. »

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire toujours en place. « Ouais, ouais. Je travaille toujours dans le but d’avoir cette maison et le chien tu sais. »

Lorsqu’Eliott se mit à rire, Lucas sentit son cœur manquer un battement, son regard attiré par la façon dont ses épaules se secouaient, et ses yeux se fermaient. Lorsqu’Eliott riait Lucas voulait se joindre à lui, toujours. Quand il lui proposa de l’accompagner pour aller manger une glace au bout de la rue, Lucas accepta malgré son bon sens qui lui rappelait qu’il n’avait encore rien mangé de solide. Il pensa qu’il se rattraperait plus tard, on était dimanche, et il avait prévu d’aller dîner chez maman Demaury.

« Je peux pas rester trop longtemps par contre, j’ai des choses de prévues après. »

« Oh ? Un rencard ? »

Lucas frappa Eliott à l’épaule, et secoua la tête alors qu’ils marchaient en direction du glacier, à quelques pas de là.

« Si seulement. » Mais il n’élabora pas davantage. Il n’en parla pas car il trouvait encore cela étrange d’aller rendre visite à la famille d’Eliott sans que ce dernier ne soit présent. Il avait la sensation d’empiéter sur une barrière invisible. Il savait que tout cela n’était que dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

Lucas commanda un cornet et trois boules de glace à la fraise, qu’Eliott insista pour payer. Il s’éloigna, ses joues s’empourprant de rouge, et il fut reconnaissant d’avoir sa glace pour l’occuper ayant du mal à retrouver la parole. L’atmosphère qui les entourait, alors qu’ils parcouraient les rues ensemble, tout deux absorbés par leur dessert, ressemblait bien trop à celle d’un rendez-vous au goût de Lucas. Mais il ne dit rien. Lorsque sa glace commença à fondre et dégouliner sur sa main, il se dépêcha de la lécher tout en riant. Eliott ricana et Lucas lui répondit d’un sourire tout en sentant la glace couler le long de son menton.

« La ferme. »

« J’ai rien dit. »

« T’allais le faire. »

Eliott ne nia pas mais continua de marcher jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivèrent devant l’entrée de l’immeuble où vivait Lucas. Ce dernier joua avec ses clés, dos tourné à Eliott, sentant qu’il était toujours debout derrière lui à le fixer. Il résista à l’envie de lui proposer de monter, sachant pertinemment qu’il s’agissait d’une mauvaise idée. Il ne devait pas oublier qu’Eliott était un homme marié. Qu’il avait laissé passer sa chance il y a des années.

« Lucas. »

Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, et la porte entrouverte.

« Est-ce qu’on peut faire ça chaque semaine ? Peut-être mater un film de temps en temps, traîner ? Ecouter de la musique. » Comme on avait l’habitude de le faire, était ce qu’il sous-entendait, et Lucas lui fit un immense sourire en hochant la tête.

« Ouais, j’adorerais. »

C’est donc ce qu’ils firent. Il trouva cela merveilleux qu’ils soient capables de retrouver aussi facilement leurs habitudes. Les mois passèrent et Lucas ne put s’empêcher de ressentir à nouveau cette petite étincelle de bonheur se rallumer, devenue une constante chaque fois qu’il voyait Eliott. Parfois ce n’était qu’une fois par semaine. La plupart du temps, deux fois, et toujours à son appartement. Ils buvaient, et riaient, mangeaient et fumaient. Lucas lançait du popcorn en direction de la télévision lorsqu’ils regardaient l’une de ces comédies romantiques qu’Eliott aimait tant. Lorsque c’était à lui de choisir, Lucas se planquait sous une couverture, prenait un coussin entre ses dents et fermait ses yeux ou se bouchait les oreilles car il adorait se mettre mal à l’aise, et choisissait toujours le dernier film d’horreur en date.

Il le faisait en grande partie car Eliott riait tellement de ses réactions, il arrivait à se convaincre que les sourires qu’il lui lançait tout le long du film compensaient largement la torture. Malgré la légèreté de leurs rencontres, le calme qu’ils ressentaient tous les deux, cela se terminait toujours lorsqu’Eliott décidait que la soirée avait duré suffisamment longtemps. Lucas le raccompagnait toujours jusqu’à sa porte, fermait derrière lui, et retourner se recroqueviller sur son canapé en se remémorant la soirée dans sa tête.

La routine. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle fut brisée.

Lucas ne s’attendait pas à ce que les choses changent. Pas alors qu’elles venaient tout juste de revenir à un semblant de normalité. Mais alors qu’il était allongé là à même le sol entre le canapé et la table basse, ses yeux fixant sans cligner la fumée qui s’élevait et dansait dans la lumière des spots au plafond, la dernière chose qu’il s’attendait à entendre fut la voix d’Eliott pénétrant le brouillard de ses pensées.

« Je peux passer la nuit ici ? »

« Quoi ? » Lucas s’empressa de se rassoir, la bouche ouverte et son regard scannant le visage d’Eliott, à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant qu’il plaisantait. Qu’il l’avait mal compris, et que son esprit était probablement en train de lui jouer des tours.

Sauf que lorsqu’Eliott baissa le nez pour le regarder, l’ombre d’un sourire au visage, il répéta. « Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? Je dormirai sur le canapé bien sûr. »

Lucas avait envie de secouer la tête et lui dire que c’était ridicule, le lit était bien assez grand pour deux, mais il ne parvenait pas à rouvrir la bouche ne serait-ce que pour dire à Eliott que bien entendu il pouvait rester.

« Et Lucille ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il n’avait pas eu l’intention de se montrer indiscret, et c’était la dernière chose qu’il pensait entendre sortir de sa bouche, mais Lucas oublia qu’il avait le contrôle et pouvait choisir de se taire, il n’était plus certain de savoir comment s’y prendre.

« Je veux dire…peu importe, ouais. Tu peux rester ici. » Lucas insista cependant pour qu’il dorme dans le lit, honnêtement regarder Eliott tenter de s’endormir sur son petit canapé aurait été bien trop cruel, quoique surement amusant.

Lucas compta les heures en attendant que le soleil se lève, les yeux clos et ses pensées tournant à cent à l’heure. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Chaque son, chaque mouvement était amplifié alors qu’il regardait la forme sur son lit à travers ses paupières plissées, jusqu’à ce que le soleil ne devienne trop éblouissant. Il n’allait pas pouvoir continuer à faire semblant, le mensonge bien trop évident, alors il ouvrit ses yeux dès que le matin arriva. Il demeura sur le canapé, immobile.

Sa respiration était irrégulière, comme c’est souvent le cas après une nuit sans sommeil. Eliott lui tournait le dos, alors qu’il semblait chuchoter furieusement dans son téléphone. Lucas ne parvint qu’à dicerner quelques bribes de la conversation, mais cela était assez pour qu’il puisse en comprendre le sens.

« …est un ami. Non, je vais pas…je m’en fiche mainte—j’étais malheureux, est-ce qu’au moins tu écoutes---. Non, j’en ai marre de parler de ça. On se voit ce soir. »

Avant qu’Eliott ne se soit complètement retourné vers Lucas, ce dernier détendit son corps et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il laissa s’écouler une minute et respira profondément avant de rouvrir lentement les paupières. Faire semblant de se réveiller s’avéra beaucoup plus difficile qu’il ne le crut, car ses os semblaient peser une tonne, et il pouvait sentir le regard d’Eliott suivant le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Salut, désolé je t’ai réveillé ? »

Non. Lucas secoua la tête. Il aurait fallu qu’il s’endorme pour pouvoir se faire réveiller. « Faudrait que j’achète des rideaux occultant. Ce foutu soleil me réveille à chaque fois. » Il bailla, ses mains se portant à sa bouche. « T’as bien dormi ? »

« Mmh. J’avais oublié à quel point ton pieu est confortable. »

« Toujours le meilleur pour moi. »

« T’as un truc de prévu aujourd’hui ? Ça t’embête si je me joins à toi ? » Ça ne l’embêtait pas, mais il regarda Eliott. Il parcourut attentivement son visage, les cernes sous ses yeux fatigués, et ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait l’air de tenir le coup malgré sa mine affreuse, alors Lucas lui proposa d’aller voir les garçons. Il ne s’en préoccupa pas trop au début. Il savait qu’Eliott et Lucille s’étaient disputés et il espéra seulement que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Il ne souhaitait pas cela à Eliott, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier le voir passer plus de temps avec toute la bande.

Il s’amusa de voir que Basile et Arthur furent ceux qui lui reprochèrent le plus de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais aussi les premiers à lui sauter dessus. Yann était partagé, il hochait de la tête en souriant, parlait et participait et garda pour lui ses appréhensions, ce à quoi ils furent tous reconnaissant. Lucas aimait voir le gang à nouveau réuni au grand complet. Il baissa sa garde sans se méfier.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva trois semaines plus tard, à profiter de sa soirée sous sa couette, seul. Il avait prévu d’enchainer les dernières saisons de ses séries favorites, mais l’incessant tambourinage contre sa porte d’entrée le força à s’extirper de son confort.

Il jeta un œil à son téléphone et ne fut pas surprit de n’y trouver aucune notification. Il n’avait rien prévu, aucun projet. Il n’attendait pas de visiteur. Lucas s’approcha de la porte, en colère de se faire déranger si tard dans la soirée. Lorsqu’il ouvrit, il fut surpris de trouver Eliott planté là, l’expression de son visage indiquant qu’il était à deux doigts de craquer complètement. Il ne posa aucune question. Lucas se contenta simplement de le faire entrer, sa main dans le bas de son dos le guidant doucement.

Il l’emmena jusqu’à son lit où il l’enveloppa dans un cocon de couvertures. Lorsqu’il s’éloigna pour aller préparer du thé, Eliott agrippa son poignet et le réatira vers lui. Lucas se laissa faire. Il resta la, debout, enveloppant sa tête dans ses bras, et ses doigts caressant ses cheveux avec douceur, alors qu’il sentait les larmes d’Eliott imprégner le tissu de son t-shirt.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, et quand il eut l’impression qu’Eliott s’était calmé, il fit un mouvement pour s’éloigner, avant de se faire une nouvelle fois attirer à lui.

« Hé..hé, ça va. Je vais juste aller préparer du thé et je reviens. » Eliott hocha la tête mais ne dessera pas son étreinte.

« Tu sais que tu dois me lâcher pour que je puisse faire ça. » Lucas rit doucement et attendit que ses doigts le libèrent. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il chercha le thé dans ses placards et mit de l’eau à bouillir. Il attrapa deux mugs, et laissa finalement tomber le thé pour verser deux tasses brûlantes de chocolat instantané. Il avait la sensation que la situation nécessitait quelque chose de plus fort.

Il ramena les deux tasses et d’un coup de coude poussa légèrement Eliott, le forçant à s’asseoir contre la tête de lit. Lorsqu’il fut installé, Lucas lui tendit son mug, et accepta le sourire larmoyant qu’il lui lança en retour.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent assis en silence, et Lucas prêta attention aux sons qu’ils faisaient alors qu’ils soufflaient pour dissiper la fumée qui s’élevaient de leur tasse, reniflant, et claquant des lèvres chaque fois qu’ils essayaient de boire le liquide encore trop chaud. Lucas ne le força pas, et attendit qu’Eliott soit prêt à parler. Il repéra son ordinateur portable posé au bord du lit dans un équilibre précaire, et se releva pour le déplacer. Son mouvement fit à nouveau réagir Eliott qui tendit un bras vers lui, et le maintint assis où il se trouvait.

_« De quoi tu as besoin ? »_

_« Juste… »_

_« Oui ? Juste quoi Eliott, parle-moi, allez. Ce n’est que moi. »_

_« Juste…reste à côté de moi. »_

_« …d’accord. Je peux faire ça. »_

Lorsqu’Eliott sembla prêt à parler, il se redressa, son visage plus serein. Lucas n’avait jamais supporté de le voir se voiler, cette vision lui nouait à chaque fois les entrailles. Il retint son souffle et attendit qu’Eliott prenne la parole.

« Lucille… » Lucas le regardait, l’observait attentivement, pour lui montrer son soutien. Il n’avait peut-être pas très envie d’entendre parler de la charmante épouse d’Eliott, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas ternir encore davantage l’image qu’il se faisait déjà d’elle, mais il était prêt à écouter si ça pouvait aider.

« Elle ne veut pas avoir d’enfants. » Eliott essuya son visage, recentrant son regard alors qu’il parlait. « Elle dit qu’ils pourraient attraper ce que j’ai. Comme si j’étais malade Lucas. Comme…comme si elle était pas capable de gérer s’ils finissaient comme moi. » Lucas vit ses émotions prendre le dessus, et chaque fois qu’Eliott clignait des yeux, de nouvelles larmes faisaient leur apparition, ses lèvres tremblaient, et Lucas sentir son cœur se briser en le voyant ainsi.

_« Je veux deux enfants, max. »_

_« Seulement deux petits Demaury qui vont courir de partout ? »_

_« Mmhm, et toi combien--»_

_« Une armée. »_

_« Lucas. »_

_« Les Lallemant vont dominer le monde. »_

_« …c’est ça. Pourquoi je suis même pas surpris ? »_

Et jamais il n’avait haït quelqu’un plus que Lucille en cet instant précis.

« Tu sais que c’est faux, Eliott. » Il secoua la tête, rejetant cette peur qui avait toujours rongé Eliott de l’intérieur. Il se redressa, plaça sa tasse sur sa table de nuit, et s’agenouilla en se penchant au-dessus d’Eliott, ses doigts attrapant son menton et le forçant à relever la tête. Si le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau le fit encore davantage tomber amoureux de lui, il ne dit rien.

« Et même si c’était vrai, tu aurais les enfants les plus adorables qui soit, et il n’y aurait rien de mal en eux ! Ils ressentiraient tellement de choses, et le mieux que l’on aurait à faire c’est leur donner tout notre amour. Je les aimerai tellement que leurs petits cœurs se gonfleraient de joie, car c’est tout ce qu’ils mériteraient ! »

Lucas acheva sa tirade avec véhémence. Sa respiration s’était légèrement accélérée sous la tension et son besoin qu’Eliott l’entende et comprenne ce qu’il lui disait. Jusqu’à ce que ses mots se rembobinent dans sa tête, et qu’il réalise ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Lucas… » Eliott commença, les yeux légèrement plissés en signe de confusion.

« Je veux dire, toi et Lucille, tout l’amour que vous deux vous apporterez à vos enfants. » Il s’extirpa du lit et se releva dans le but de rassembler ses esprits, dos tourné au brun.

« Lucas… »

« Je suis sûr qu’elle est juste inquiète et si tu lui parles tout finira par s’arranger. » Il se retourna, un sourire figé au visage.

« Lucas. » Quelque chose dans l’intonation de sa voix et la manière dont il avait parlé firent taire Lucas. Il ferma la bouche, le regard rivé sur le visage d’Eliott.

« Hm ? »

« Merci. » Eliott lui fit signe de s’approcher, tapota l’espace près de lui sur le lit, et Lucas alla malgré lui lentement se rassoir. Il n’était pas certain de combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais Lucas finit par s’endormir blotti contre Eliott qui lui avait pris toute la couverture.

Un privilège qu’il n’aurait octroyé à personne d’autre, jamais. Mais il le laissa faire. Ce qu’il n’avait pas imaginé c’est que cet incident ne serait que le premier d’une série de nuits qu’il passerait à écouter Eliott se défouler ou pleurer, et craquer.

Il ne le repoussa jamais, et ce peu importe l’heure ou l’état de fatigue dans lequel il était après ses cours. Finalement Lucas proposa à Eliott de prendre son second trousseau de clés, après l’avoir retrouvé assis à l’extérieur de son appartement depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps. A l’attendre. A attendre que Lucas rentre à la maison.

Il parlait de divorce. Pas constamment, mais c’était survenu plus d’une fois dans la conversation. Lucas remarquait toujours comme il paraissait mal à l’aise de prononcer le mot, le vivant comme un échec s’il passait à l’acte. Lucas ne l’aidait pas vraiment, parce qu’il ne lui disait pas de rester avec Lucille, il ne faisait rien pour le convaincre qu’il avait peut-être seulement besoin de continuer d’essayer, de s’expliquer avec elle. La plupart du temps il restait silencieux à ce sujet, et laissait Eliott parler.

Parfois il prenait la parole pour partager ses pensées. Il le faisait en parlant à voix basse, ses syllabes prononcées à la hâte et son ton doux.

« Peut-être que parfois tu as juste besoin d’échouer dans quelque chose pour pouvoir tout arranger ? » Eliott l’observait sans ciller, et Lucas trouva cela décontenançant, alors il s’éclaircit la gorge et regarda ailleurs.

« Peu importe ce qui arrivera, peu importe ta décision, tu sais que tu as ta famille, et tu as les garçons aussi…et moi. Tu auras tout notre soutien. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois pas que ce soit jamais arrivé, que je t’ai je veux dire. »

« Eliott…je-je… »

« Toutes ces fois où tu m’as repoussé en plaisantant, tes blagues et ta façon de te cacher derrière elles. Tous ces secrets que tu pensais que je ne remarquerai pas. » Eliott leva les yeux au plafond et s’éclaircit la gorge. « Non…je crois pas t’avoir jamais eu. »

Lucas resta silencieux, et supposa qu’il avait raison. Que c’était la vérité. Il avait toujours été si terrifié, tout le temps, de dire à qui que ce soit ce qu’il ressentait vraiment, si apeuré de dire ce qu’il avait réellement envie de dire. Ne jamais rien laisser paraître. Il se tourna, et attendit d’avoir à nouveau l’attention d’Eliott.

Il lui sourit, essayant désespérément de lui transmettre tout ce qu’il ressentait depuis le tout début jusqu’à cet instant précis.

** **

**_On était des gamins tellement stupides. Tellement, tellement stupides. _**« …tu m’as maintenant. Pour toujours. »**_ Des gamins effrayés et amoureux. _**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour me dire si la traduction vous plait ? Un kudo si vous n'avez pas le temps ? Et pour ceux qui mettent les deux, coeur sur vous !! (et pour ceux qui ne mettent rien, coeur sur vous aussi pour avoir pris le temps de lire <3 )


End file.
